Day by Day
by BTR-maslow-luv97
Summary: What happens when 18 year old Sabrina Davis discovers she'll be sharing an apartment with Big Time Rush singer James Diamond to accomplish her dream of becoming an actress? Will she be able to handle the problems that arise? Can she survive an entire month with him? Guess she'll be living it day by day… *Rated M for language and topics*
1. Chapter 1

**For the past week or so, this story has been begging to be written on paper in my head. I know in "You Just Never Know" I said I had an idea for this story, but now I am publishing it. I know I have two stories I'm in the middle of working on lately, but I hope I can do this if I put my mind to it. And if anyone asks why James again, I'm going to say because of how perfect his cocky attitude will fit in here. Plus he's a sexy beast who deserves to be in more stories. But, I am thinking of Carlos and Kendall stories, and I have an opening chapter of a Logan story written in my documents that I originally typed for Creative Writing. However, looking at it, I realized I could work with this. You can also expect some more smut in the works. I have titles written down of songs to use for inspiration, but have yet to create stories. But don't you worry, you'll see what I whip up for you! **

**But, here is a little bit of a different approach of James and the guys. They are still in Big Time Rush, but it's obviously with the names Diamond, Mitchell, Knight and Garcia. Each guy has their own apartment, which comes into the basis of the plot of this story. I am using 2J as James' apartment number, but it's not at the Palmwoods. But, enough of me talking, now onto "Day by Day"!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: A Not So Welcome to L.A.~**

Hell to the yeah, I'm in L.A baby! Now would be a perfect time to give a shout-out to those people who didn't believe me when I said I'd come out. Well FUCK YOU here I am! Wow, that sounds a little mean, but I don't really care… You'll learn my personality some time…

Guess I should give a brief profile of myself first. Well uh… I'm Sabrina Davis, 18 years old, 5 feet 5 inches (if they stack shit that high…) green eyes, dark brown hair, in shape… well I try to be… and uh, I just moved to L.A. to become an actress… Hm, sounds like an online dating profile. And a terrible one too. I wouldn't even date myself, and that's pretty sad. Maybe I could throw in something about being kinky, but don't think that would help my game either. At least not in this circumstance, but maybe later on…

But right now nothing is helping me with lovely moving day. I'm standing outside this apartment building waiting for the manager to get his ass down here and help me. It's HOT as HELL, and this is not an outfit to sweat in. If I was knew I was going to be out here for almost an hour waiting, I would have put sunscreen on so I don't come out looking like a tomato. But instead, I'm leaning against the moving truck in a pair of skinny jeans and a black V-neck. Bad choice to wear dark colors on a day like this, but it looked cute! Don't judge!

The manager finally came down the steps with the paperwork and key in his hands, spotting me and walking over. "Sorry about waiting so long, I got held up in my office."

Yeah right, I don't see your hair plastered to your face or sweat stains on your clothes. "Oh that's okay, I just would like to get into my apartment now," I politely requested, forcing a smile. See I can be polite, even though I kinda feel like ripping his head off with my teeth. But I'll be nice. For now…

He nodded his head and stared at the moving truck I was still leaning on. "Sure-sure thing, follow me…" Oh god he's stuttering, what's wrong with the place?

I assume things quickly, that's one of my bad attributes. But whatever it is, it's probably small. Leaky faucet, older furniture with the mysterious stain that no one knows where it came from, or a tiny bug thing… Who the hell am I kidding I swear to god if this place has bugs I'll kill him so he'll be my bait. OH HOLY SHIT WHAT IF THERE ARE RATS IN EVERYTHING? I CAN'T SLEEP IN A BED WITH RAT DROPLETS IN IT!

I need to stop freaking or else this guy will think I'm a maniac and kick me out of the apartment. I'll just close my mouth and think about puppies. Puppies are cute. Except the ones with rabies… NO SABRINA GOOD THOUGHTS NOW PLEASE. God he's staring at me. He's holding the contract with two hands now he's going to rip it- oh wait no he's just switching hands… phew.

I followed him up the steps to the second floor, down the carpeted hallway to the door that read 2J. He turned to me and lifted his hand with the key. Ooh I get to open my apartment door myself and make it all dramatic with a gasp and- wait, nope. He's opening it. Nevermind.

He turned the key and kicked the door open, letting me step in first and observe the place. Hm, I see there's already food stocked in the kitchen… and some on the counters… Wow do they even clean a place like this seriously it looks like they let wild animals trample through. Plus there's a rag draped over a love seat let me move it- EW IT'S UNDERWATER OMFG DROP IT ABORT AND STEP AWAY FROM THE HORRID THING BEFORE IT CRAWLS AWAY ITSELF.

I kicked that nasty piece of clothing away with my foot and walked up to the kitchen counter. "Did maintenance even clean this place?" I asked, my face crinkling at the pile of dirty clothing near the small hallway leading to the bedrooms. "I mean look at it, it looks like someone living this place…"

The manager faked a smile and gave me this look. Oh dear, here comes the bad news. I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING! "Yeah about that… You kinda have a-"

"What the hell is all this noise in my room?" Woah, MY room? EXCUSE ME WHAT? Yeah you better slink away Mr. Manager Guy, I know you can see my death glare. And it ain't pretty…

I just stood there in the room watching the manager, eventually seeing movement out of the corner of my eye. That kinda made me whip my head around to look at whoever was there. Ouch, whiplash… But oh boy what do we have here. Hm, it's a guy, probably between 18 and 20 himself, brown hair, better looking eyes than me, shirtless OOH HELLO YOU'RE BUILT, muscular, tall, VERY tall, broad shoulders… Oh god I'm intimidated now… And a bit turned on. Nothing like seeing a delicious shirtless man in my apartment.

WAIT WAIT HOLD UP A MINUTE OH GOD I THINK I KNOW. MY APARTMENT, HIS APARTMENT, THIS MANAGER IS WAKING UP ON A DESERTED ISLAND WITH A HUNGRY TIGER NEXT TO HIM OR SOMETHING HOLY FUCK I'M NOT LIVING ALONE AM I.

Well… this was unexpected. Especially this guy in a pair of tight jeans. Outlines his nice features, good for me. The giant (yeah I don't know his name so that's what I'm calling him for now) took a step forward, drying his hair with the towel in his hands. Oh my, the water on his chest is glistening he just took a shower DAMN YOU MANAGER I COULD HAVE SEEN HIM IN A TOWEL IF YOU DIDN'T WAIT SO LONG.

"Hey, sexy. Hope you handle the Diamond." Oh no, I smell cocky attitude. I don't do well with cocky. What did just do with his hands? That's a different face, especially with the fingers in front too. Well, this is just lovely. I'm calling him Mr. Ego from now on. Sounds like it fits…

No no, he needs to learn something. Crossing my arms, I put my weight on my hip and tilted my head to speak. "Well Mr. Ego, let's get a few things straight. First off, my name is Sabrina. Not sexy…" God, I sound like I'm talking to a toddler. An extremely hot toddler whose head is going to explode because of his ego. "Second off, I can handle almost anything. Expect for cocky slobs who think they can turn a girl into putty with a single word or action. So don't think your little charm is going to work on me…" Okay, whatever you do, don't stare into his eyes. Or at his chest. Or at his jeans. OH GOD WHERE DO I LOOK oh wait he has shoes on I'll stare down there. That's not weird…

"Well you're just going to have to put up with this, _roommate_" he shot back, raising an eyebrow. Oh shit I think I met my match I don't think he's backing down. "You've got a feisty attitude on you, don't ya? But if you must know, I'm Diamond. James Diamond. Such a pleasure to meet you." He reached for my hand and placed a kiss on the top, smirking afterward. Oh no, his charm won't work on me. I'm not happy with being called feisty, even if it is true.

So, I basically laughed in his face and glared at the manager just standing in the corner. "Can't exactly say that same myself…" I remarked, licking my lips and sighing. "Well, this is a lovely welcome, isn't it?" My eyes squinted at the manager gesturing to the door with my head. "Mind if we go talk somewhere? Excuse us, we just need a minute…"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GET A NEW APARTMENT?!" Oh this little motherfucker is going out the window with the air conditioner in it… wait… THAT BASTARD HAD AN AIR CONDITIONER IN HERE THAT'S WHY HE WAS IN HIS OFFICE FOR AN HOUR! DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME YOU ASSHO- Wait that feels nice. Maybe I'll sit and calm down.

"I'm sorry, Miss Davis! But that is the only apartment we have left with room in it. I'll be happy to give you free television and unlimited water use for a week, though!" He turned in his chair and played with the papers in his hand.

Shifting my legs in the extremely uncomfortable in front of his desk, I snickered and rolled my eyes. "One week of free cold water and Animal Planet re-runs isn't going to make me happy," I growled, placing my hands on the edge of the desk. "You have to be joking. I can't live with… _that._"

He breathed out and rubbed the top of his head, putting his elbow on his desk. "As I said, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to. You chose this complex for a reason. This is only a small bump in the road." Ha, I'll turn you into a bump in the road.

"Do you think I would have stayed here if I knew I was going to be living with a _guy_? That I don't even know either?"

"Clearly you know who Mr. Diamond is…" he slowly said, scrunching his eyebrows. "The band Big Time Rush?"

"Big Time what?"

"I guess you don't then… Well, it's an extremely popular and famous boy band. He's one of four, along with Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia. They all live in L.A. as well." Are you kidding me? Mr. Ego has friends in this town? I can't even put up with him, and it's been less than an hour! Well, there goes a good time in L.A.

My hands played with the bottom of my flats, slipping it on and off my foot. "Boy bands, hmph… I don't have anywhere else I could stay, at all? Not even a little?" I questioned, batting my eyelashes a little and leaning forward. Nothing wrong with using what my momma gave me to get a better apartment. Not like I'm having sex with him or anything, just trying to use some sex appeal. Now I'm kinda thankful I wore a V-neck…

I could see him swallow nervously in his seat, trying not to let him eyes wander on me. After a few seconds of silence, he crossed his hands on the desk and pulled his seat in. "This is what I'll do, okay? Give it one month. Just one. If you aren't happy there, I will find you your own place in this building. First month's rent on me, too. Can you do that?"

Sitting there, I thought about what he was proposing. One month with the cocky Mr. Diamond. Only 30 days. Getting my own after that time sounded amazing, even if I could put up with the cocky Mr. James Diamond for a month. But, it was worth a shot. Holding out my hand, I nodded my head and stared at him. "Deal."

"Good." The Manager, whose name I just learned was Mr. Reginald Bitters, shook my head in return. Reginald, that's a different name. I can only imagine his mother yelling at him: _Reginald Bitter, get over here!_ Haha, wait don't laugh. We are still shaking hands. Ok, he let go. Now smirk. "Well, welcome to L.A. Here is your key. Have a nice day." He quickly dropped the key in my hand and ushered me to the door, pushing me out and shutting it behind it.

Wait, I just got kicked out practically before I changed my mind. I had to fight every fiber in my being from kicking down the door and stapling his tie to the desk. Or giving a few threats, friendly of course… Who am I kidding? His pants would weight a load after I was done with him. Literally.

Getting up, I walked out the office area and felt the heat slap me right in the face. How lovely, I'm baking in the sun again. Might as well stick a fork in me and call me done. Please don't, I don't need someone chasing me with a fork.

Groaning, I opened the moving truck door and mumbled "Yeah, welcome to L.A. my ass…" Well, this is going to be an interesting experience… If I don't kill someone, I'm good. That's the only thing I'm hoping for right now. What a way to begin my day.

* * *

**Like I said, this has been in my mind for a while now. I have so many ideas of where to go in this story, involving James and the other three guys too. But I hope you like the first chapter, and the introduction to this story! I have no idea when I'm going to be updating this, but I will be typing as much as I can to get my now three stories updated. I'm just on a roll right now. But, please review loves! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites already! I love you all, and I'm happy to see my reviewers from other stories catching onto these. I'm going to make comments in this story short at the top, but I'm always including shout-outs!**

**am4muzik: Aw thanks! I love her character; I make myself laugh haha. She'll be able to fight the looks with her power… especially if she's pissed. Psh it's fine if it sounded sexual. The only way she would be handling him is if he got her so mad that she would do something to it… Very painful thought. And neither would I, I get you ;)**

**Taylor Shine: Oh yeah I understand you, I review from my phone as well sometimes. And I'm glad you found it funny! That's what I was kind of shooting for with the caps somewhat. And thanks for the favorite as well (: What kind of a phone do you have? I have the iPhone 4, so I can review, follow and favorite, but I don't know about updates. However, there is an app you can get that has all the fan fiction stories. I had it before but can't remember. And that's great! Phones do that sometimes yes.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Enjoying The Shows ~**

Well, after cooling myself down with the air conditioner in the moving truck, I finally decided to haul some boxes up to my apartment. Wait, I need to stop saying that. It's "_our_" now… Please note by mocking tone. I am less than happy about this.

Anyway, I grabbed my purse from the front passenger seat and flung it over my shoulder, grabbing the small box of valuable things on the floor. You must be crazy if you think I'd leave anything valuable in the back with the risk of being stolen. Safe my ass, I don't trust anyone in this town.

So, I struggled up the steps in my slippery flats, which I didn't learn until now, and made it all the way down to the door 2J. Balancing the box in my right hand, I held my chin against it in place and turned the knob. Well, I tried. That little cocky bastard locked the door on me. After letting out a few grumbles and swears under my breath, I stuck my key in and unlocked the door. Leaning against the doorway, I kicked the door open with the left foot and stepped inside, huffing and puffing.

It was just lovely looking up and seeing James standing there with his hands on his hips, a smug smile across his face. Oh how I wanted to slap that right off and give him a reason to frown. Possibly including injuries… More like most likely. Oh who am I kidding, that dick would be coming off.

I could feel his eyes watching me as I brought the box to the small kitchen table, dropping it with a thud. "Jesus Christ that was heavy," I puffed, wiping the loose wisps of hair on my head with my arm. I knew he still had his eyes on me, so I leaned the small of my back against the table and crossed my feet and arms. "What are you staring at?"

James smirked, the right side of his lips curling up slowly. "Nothing," he casually said, shrugging his shoulders. And with that, he turned around and walked back down the hall to disappear in one of the rooms.

My hands dropped to my thighs, expressing my aggravation towards my new roommate. If he wanted to be creepy right now and watch me, so be it. It would be better, though, if he watched me as he was helping bringing up boxes! NOT JUST WALK BACK INTO HIS ROOM TO JACK OFF OR SOMETHING Ew no I don't want to think about that. Especially if it's on my bed or anything I'll be using. Note to self: wash ALL sheets and blankets before sleeping on them. Oh wait, I need to figure out about a bed arrangement first.

But I think I'd rather lug boxes up and down the steps instead of exploring the apartment I'm going to spend a month of my life in… Haha, just kidding, you don't know how bad I want to plop on a bed and fall asleep. Just curl up with a mound of blankets over me and sleep for the whole day. I'll turn into a cat for all I care. Unfortunately, I still have a ton of boxes down in the truck that need to find their way home. Guess I'll do it myself… wait a minute. I am now living with a guy who looks like he can carry boxes. Ooh idea time! I'll use my sex appeal once again to help me.

Sauntering my way down the hallway, I peered through each close door until I found the bedroom James was in. He was digging through the drawers for a shirt, looking over his shoulder at me when he heard the door crack. "Hey…" I began, pressing my back against the door frame. "Would you mind helping me with the boxes? I'll treat you later…" God I hope he realizes I mean like make him dinner or something, not have sex. Sure it sounds like I'm implying that, but it's just a tactic we all use. A few hip wiggles, a couple chest shakes, and he'll be following me like a puppy.

James eyed me against the doorway, biting his bottom lip before turning his head back the drawers. "Nah, I'm good. I've got some stuff to do…" He shut the drawer and pulled a navy blue V-neck over his head, not bothering to pull the rest of it down over his sculpted stomach. Then he just walked past me into the hallway, not bothering to lift a finger or anything. So, being the stubborn person I am, I followed after to try and change his mind. I followed him all the way to the living room, where he sat down and let his shirt ride up even more. The T.V. was clicked onto some stupid car chase show as he put his feet up and ignored my existence.

Damn you, James Diamond. Pull down your shirt. Nobody wants to see your six-pack or your tan, toned chest. No… wait… James, what are you doing? Don't pull the shirt down I WAS ONLY JOKING DON'T YOU DARE I HAVEN'T SEEN A GUY SHIRTLESS LIKE THAT SINCE THE LAST TIME I STEPPED IN THE GYM WHICH WAS LIKE TWO FUCKING YEARS AGO SO LET ME SEE MY EYECAN- Fuck, you did pull your shirt down. Now I have to hook up my laptop to the Wi-Fi to relieve some tension later on… This is what happens when I'm living with a guy with a guy like that.

To avoid walking over there and lifting his shirt myself, I escaped the apartment and went back to get more boxes. For practically half an hour, my lazy ass was actually put to work hauling every box into the apartment. Thank god the door was open, but lovely James was just sitting on the couch watching T.V. the whole time. He would glance over at me putting down a box for a few seconds before returning his stare back to the T.V. Does he really think I can't see?

After the final box was brought up, I collapsed on top of it and pushed the hair out of my face. James' head shifted at my heavy breathing, staring me down once more. I lifted my chin off the top, squinting at he who was sitting on the couch doing NOTHING. "And you're staring because…?"

He shrugged his shoulders again and didn't say a word, returning to the T.V. Okay, now I'm fed up. Being an ass in general isn't nice, but not even helping a struggling girl just shows you have no heart. I had enough of him sitting on his own lazy ass, so I walked over and shut the T.V. off myself. "What the fuck was that for?" he yelled, his hands going up in the air.

I blocked the screen with my body and crossed my arms, my angry glare never leaving him. "Why didn't you help me with the boxes? Couldn't you see I was having trouble?"

"Yeah I could…" he acknowledged, taking his feet off the table.

"Well… then why didn't you help?"

"I was just enjoying the show."

"Are you kidding me? A stupid cop show was more important than helping your own roommate?"

James chuckled, standing up off the couch. "Oh, not that. Those jeans do wonders for you." He winked and just walked away, disappearing in the bathroom down the hall. That left me with a hanging jaw, realizing that I was indeed the "show" for him. How sexist! And rude! And disgusting and downgrading and oh my I'm running out of good words… What's interesting about me lifting and heaving boxes non-stop, bending up and down and grunting and- oh. Oh. OH. OH MY GOD EW WAS HE VISUALIZING ME DURING SEX wait if I sounded good maybe that's not a bad thing. Haha I made him go to the bathroom. Unless he already had to pee. Not that I want to know…

Instead of dwelling on his comment, I decided to push the box conveniently labeled "Bedroom" down to my bedroom. So, here I go, on all fours, dragging this heavy fucking box across the floor. Oh my fucking god this is so heavy what the hell did I put in here I don't even remember. Like it matters, though. But, inch by inch, I started pushing that box across the floor.

I got about halfway down the hall when my eyes looked to the side for no reason. Well the door is open so- OH MY GOD UM UM THE DOOR IS OPEN AND JAMES IS PEEING AND I CAN HEAR IT AND SEE HIM STANDING THERE OH GOD THIS IS SO DISGUSTING SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR JESUS CHRIST I DON'T NEED TO SEE OR HEAR THAT. I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE NOW JUST SHUT THE DOOR COME ON HAND SLAM IT SHUT AND GET AWAY FROM THE NASTY SIGHT oh thank god I shut it nice and hard, the sound echoing off the walls.

I'm guessing James noticed the sound cause I heard from the back of the bathroom door "What, don't like this show?" The amusement and cockiness dripped from every word, making me bang my head against the box a few times lightly. Yeah, lightly…

"NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU PISSING YOUR BRAINS OUT! CAN YOU SHUT THE DOOR OR SOMETHING?"

The toilet flushed from the other side, followed by the sound of running water. I buried my face in my arms, sitting on the floor with the box in front of me. Less than a minute later, James walked out of the bathroom and stopped right in front of me. "Guess I'm not used to a girl around, that's all," he cockily responded, digging his hands in his pockets and standing tall.

I moved onto my knees, pushing on the top of the box enough with my arms so I was somewhat comfortable. "What if I left the door open too, huh? How would you feel about that?"

"I wouldn't mind…" he smirked, his eyes moving to the cut of my shirt.

"Haha very funny… I don't think so, pretty boy." I lifted my back in the air to push the box down the rest of the hallway, almost falling on top of it when I felt a smack to my ass. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shrieked, spinning around to see James' little smirk again. One more of those and I'll punch him in the balls. I stood up and pulled up my jeans, looking at him straight in the eyes.

He was hovering over me with his height right now, scaring me just a tad. "You called me pretty boy. I don't like that." Wow, his tone sounds dominant and in control. It's kinda hot. Woah wait a minute I'm feeling a little warm OH SHIT TIME TO GO MY BEDROOM NOW. WHY THE HELL WON'T I MOV- oh wow his eyes are this rich hazel color that draws you in. And right now I'm being sucked in OH GOD GET OUT OF THERE SABRINA HE JUST SMACKED YOU IN THE ASS THAT'S WRONG! STAY STRONG FOR THE GIRL POWER! THE DIAMOND POWERS WILL NOT AFFECT YOU JUST THINK OF A NAKED OLD GUY AT THE BEACH alright I'm good now, but this image in my head is really bad. WHY DID I THINK OF THAT?

James, clearly noticing my racing mind, relaxed his shoulders and gestured his head to the left door. "Second bedroom's in there," he told me, glancing at the box. Aw, his tone isn't as loud or powerful. Damn it. Wait, that's a good thing. It just got cooler phew. "Do you need me to lift that for you?" Oh my, James Diamond is offering to do something. See, the woman charm always wins! Wait, maybe it's because he felt up my ass and wants to take me right on the bed as soon as I get in there. Hm, okay then.

"Yeah…" I admitted, a long breath blowing away the tiny hairs in front of my eyes. My eyes left his to glance at my shoes. Oh god, I'm acting shy and defeated. YOU DO NOT DEFEAT SABRINA DAVIS OH NO. I'M NOT LETTING HIM SEE ME AS A WEAK LITTLE GIRL. "But I can get it," I quickly added, making sure my voice was a little louder and more assertive. Using my knees, I picked the box up from the bottom up to my legs before it landed on the floor again. Well, that didn't work out like I hoped…

"I don't think so," James contradicted, lifting an eyebrow. "Just let me get it." He bent down himself and grabbed the box, grunting as he brought it up to his chest. So that's how he sounds, hm. Wait no I feel myself getting excited STOP DAMN HORMONES HE'S A COCKY ASSHOLE. I'll just cross my legs standing up. "Jesus Christ, what the hell is in this?" He groaned and slowly made his way into my bedroom.

Hm, good question. "I honestly don't remember…" I said, putting my hands on my head and following him to my room. Wow, this room is boring. White walls, white sheets, and tan wood furniture. What sucked the life out of this room? The only color is that black thing on the carpet OH GOD NO IT'S ANOTHER PAIR OF UNDERWEAR I SWEAR TO GOD THOSE THINGS PURPOSELY FIND ME. THEY ARE ATTRACTED TO ME FOR SOME REASON I'M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS I DON'T NEED TO SEE SO MANY PAIRS THEY ARE EVERYWHERE!

James carefully put my box on the carpet, letting another delicious grunt escape his lips. I do have to say that this is probably better than his shirt partially up. But they are very close, though. Keeling down, James ripped the tape off and grasped the flaps of the box. "Well, let's see then," he suggested, lifting up the flaps.

"Wait, I don't think that's a-"

"Well well, what do we have here?" he taunted, reaching a hand in to pull up my favorite lacey black bra. "It's all bras and panties. How many do you have, woman?" He took out my bra and dangled it by the strap.

"A lot!" I defended, snatching my bra out of his face. Go ahead and laugh now, Mr. Diamond. But this is only time you'll be seeing my undergarments. "I have enough there to last me over a month!"

"Still, why the hell is it so heavy?" He started to dig through all my garments with his hands, pushing them over the box flaps onto the floor. Well, these bras and underwear aren't that expensive or anything, so that's fi- WAIT THERE AREN'T ANY MORE BRAS OR UNDERWEAR IN THE BOX WHAT ELSE IS IN THERE oh he's pulling out my lingerie. Haha, there goes his eyes. Bet he wasn't expecting that, huh? Yeah, I have my special clothing just for that. Not going to leave it at home or anything when it could be put to use. Not by him, though. Hehehe I'm terrible.

Wait, I don't see any more lingerie coming out of the box what else did I put in ther- OH GOD NO HE NEEDS TO GET AWAY NOW NO HE CAN NOT OPEN THE BLACK BAG NO! "Ah, this is why!" James announced, reaching his hands down to lift up my black bag right on the bottom.

"NO!" I screamed, jumping on his back and making him let go of my bag. He quickly released it back into the box, hearing it land with a crash. My legs wrapped around his back, my arms going to the sides of his shoulders and yanking him to the ground. He almost landed on top of me, but thankfully I rolled out from under him before we hit the carpet. I sat up as fast as I could and tried to get my bag back, but of course James had to snake his arms around my waist and make me fall into his lap. With just one arm, he held my entire body back from the bag, forcing me to sit there and pout.

Not going to lie, though, but his arms did feel good. They were nice and muscular, keeping a firm grip like he knew who was in charge. Oh no not again, I'm feeling warm oh shit I NEED TO LEAVE IM IN HIS LAP THIS IS KINDA TERRIBLE IF HE FIND OUTS WITH ME LIKE THIS.

Taking it out, James laid the bag on the carpet just far enough so it was out of my reach. Holding me tightly, he unzipped the top and spread it apart. Once he finally was able to see what was inside, he smirked. That's it, I'm punching him in the balls as soon as he lets me go. "Hm, what's this we have here…?"

"James! Just let me go!" I begged, banging my fists on his arm. Yup, at think point I'm resulting to pain to get me out. Don't even know him a day and he's going through my stuff. My _personal_ stuff. I hope to god you know what I mean right now because this can't get any worse. I don't think my face can get any redder.

James kept laughing, peering into my bag and shifting it around. "Don't be embarrassed about it," he chuckled, loosening his grip. "This is some pretty good stuff you got here. And you've got _a lot_." He removed his arm from around my waist and leaned back on his hands, looking back and forth between me and the bag.

"Thanks," I muttered, snatching my bag from his side and shoving it back in the box. "That's not really the first thing you're supposed to learn about a roommate though, you know…" I noted.

"So you've got a kinky side, so what?" Oh dear, he sounds amused by this. He better not put his ear to my door to try and listen or anything. "That makes it more fun. We'll have to use these sometime…"

WOAH HOLD UP THERE MR. DIAMOND WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING ARE YOU HINTING THAT YOUWANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME OH HELL NO NO MATTER HOW HOT YOU ARE I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH MY ROOMMATE. THAT IS LIKE ONE OF THOSE PORN VIDEOS WHERE IT TURNS INTO A HOOK UP HAHAHA NO.

Well, the deep voice does him good. And his arms could pin me down pretty well…

NO SABRINA NO I WILL SLAP MYSELF TO GET THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD. LET'S FOCUS ON UNPACKING FIRST THEN THE HOT ROOMMATE. WHO I WILL NOT HOOK UP WITH. I HOPE.

"Yeah, you wish," I snorted, licking my lips and standing up again. Smoothing my jeans, I adjusted my v-neck and stretched my back. Hanging on James' kinda hurt mine. YES I AM NOT IN PERFECT SHAPE I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED THIS. I walked over to the doorway and turned around, waiting for James to get up and leave. "Why don't you come help me with the rest instead of drooling over that one box. You've seen more than you needed to."

He stood up and twisted his back, eventually hearing the loud crack. James sighed happily and walked past me, brushing his arm against mine to whisper "We'll see about that..." And then he just took off down that damn hallway like he's been doing and leaving me behind to process everything.

What the hell, does he think I'm going to put on a show for him or something? That attitude of his will get him on the floor clutching his crotch, don't doubt me. He got quite the nerve watching me move those damn boxes, which I'm still pissed about. But… at least he's helping now. Even though he opened the one box I purposely tried to seal shut with all the tape I had. I wouldn't be able to get it open but… at least he wouldn't know. I heard first impressions were important, so now my roommate knows that I'm a kinky little bitch who has many ways to relieve her sexual frustration. I know, I'm only 18 blah blah. But in about 2 months is my 19th birthday, which makes it all better. Just kidding, no it doesn't. But I still like to think it does.

Anyway… James was kind enough to help bring the rest of the boxes down to my room. And he even cleared the runaway clothing scattered in my room. I was especially happy when his boxers were off MY carpet and in HIS room. I'm getting kind of possessive here about what's mine… Oops. It's still taking a lot for me to warm up to a roommate.

But, at the moment, I was in my room digging through yet another box for a tank top. I found out that this room is a tad warmer than the other, no wonder why James chose that one. So, it was the perfect time to change my shirt and slip into something a little more comfortable. James was in the kitchen, so I just left my door partially open. It's a force of habit for me… Just kidding I'm just too lazy to close it.

Resting the gray tank top on the bottom of the bed, I peeled off my sticky v-neck and tossed it in the hamper I brought. Hampers do wonders. They hold your dirty clothes until you are ready to wash them. It's a life saver. Keeps my room neat too. Unlike James' room. Never step in there alone; you'll get swallowed.

Wow, I need a fan in here. My stomach is coated in a layer of sweat. It's kinda disgusting knowing that I did actual work. SEE THIS IS WHY I STOPPED GOING TO THE GYM A SWEATY SABRINA MAKES FOR AN UNHAPPY SABRINA. Time to put on a new shirt and some body spray. Or take a shower… Wait no I haven't been in the bathroom yet so no shower. I'm scared what I'll find. If I find any short hairs I'll force them down the drain and use bleach to disinfect. I really don't need that. Not like I'll leave my little leg hairs along the ring of the tub… No I will. Have to start rinsing those away now…

Okay I'm starting to get really icky. Where did I put my spray? Oh yeah, it's in the box labeled "_Body Stuff_". I love my body stuff; it smells so good. My motto is: if you can smell your own perfume, you're good. And that includes deodorant. Shower Fresh gets you a long way. I would know.

After spraying some Victoria's Secret on me, yeah I smell good again, I decided to finally put my tank top on. As much as I love being shirt free, there's a guy in the house. Do not need him staring at my chest. But the minute he takes off or whatever, I'm staying in my bra. What? Guys can walk around without shirts on, so I should be allowed to do the same!

Just as I was about to slip the tank-top over my head, I heard a knock on my door before it creaked open. "You going to get something to- OH bad time…"

That cause me to spin around and see James standing in the doorway, staring at me. Wait, what's he staring a- OH GOD I DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON AND I'M STANDING HERE IN MY BRA WITH NOTHING TO COVER ME UP HE'S STARING AT MY CHEST WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO OH GOD I'M JUST FROZEN RIGHT NOW NOT EVEN COVERING UP MY BODY. INSTEAD OF FREAKING ABOUT THIS I SHOULD ACTUALLY COVER MY CHEST THAT COULD HELP A LITTLE

"Don't you knock!?" I yelled, quickly covering my chest with my tank-top the best I could. My blue bra strap is still exposed, and I don't think my belly button is covered. But even with something somewhat blocking me, he's still staring! MOVE YOUR EYES SOMEWHERE ELSE!

"I did knock!" he shouted, taking another step in my room. HEY I DID NOT ALLOW YOU IN HERE ESPECIALLY IF I HAVE NO SHIRT ON OKAY. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO. "These shows just keep getting better…"

Oh hey, here comes an eye roll. And I'm not even stopping it. "Shut up…" I mumbled, my eyes darting down to the carpet. Ew, there's a mysterious stain right near the top of my flat. I'm getting a steam cleaner and getting that thing out before I walk on this carpet bare-foot. "I'm hot, ok! You really don't understand a thing called privacy, huh?"

"No, I do… But it's more fun intruding yours. At least for me it is." God damn you, I see another smirk. How many times are you going to smirk? I don't think I can last the month with those.

"So are you just going to keep doing it?"

"Yeah… pretty much."

"Ugh…" I groaned, letting my head fall back. Then I just draped my tank top over my shoulder and picked up a robe and towel for myself. "You know what, I'm taking a shower. I'm all sticky and disgusting, and I'd like to clean up a little." Grabbing my holder with my mini shampoo, conditioner, body wash and razor, I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Ooh, the bathroom is blue. It's pretty. Haha, James has a girly bathroom. Ew the toilet seat is up time to shut that with my foot. Okay, now I'm all good. Wait, the shower curtain looks a little see through. Um… Eh I'm not a baby. Like he'll come in here anyway.

I stripped out of my clothes and left them in a pile on the side of the tub, placing my flats over the top. After hanging my robe on the hook of the bathroom door, I turned on the shower and stepped inside.

OOH SHIT COLD COLD SHOULD HAVE LET THE WATER RUN A LITTLE LONGER AH MY BODY FEELS LIKE AN ICICLE. I'LL JUST PRESS MY BODY TO THE SIDE OF THE SHOWER WHERE THE WATER DOESN'T TOUCH AND WAIT FOR IT TO WARM UP… Okay I think it's warmed up. I'll just stick my leg out to check and OH NO ITS STILL COLD NOPE I'LL JUST SPEND LIKE FIVE MINUTES AGAINST THE TILE UNTIL IT WARMS UP.

It's been like a minute I hope this shower warmed up or else I'm calling that manager again, Mr. Bitters, and complaining. To be safe I'll inch my way back and alright it's warm now I'm all good. Maybe next time I should check the water but I'm kinda already in so never mind.

It's so nice feeling the water wash away all the dirt and grime on my body. Never again will I move boxes like that. I'll hire a guy to do it or something. And since I'd be paying him, I'd make him do it shirtless. Gotta have a little fun.

But of course, as soon as I start washing my hair, I hear the bathroom door open and slam shut. Then I hear the sound of the toilet cover being lifted up. Do NOT tell me he is going to pee while I'm in the shower. OH GOD I THINK HE IS WHAT DO I DO.

As soon as I heard him, my hands instantly wrapped around my naked body in the shower. What?I don't know if he can see me through the curtain or something. "What do you think you're doing?!" I spat, some water flying out of my mouth.

"I had to pee…" he shrugged, probably doing his business right now. "Plus I'm not going to miss a hot girl in the shower, either. Another great show for me." Oh you cocky asshole. You think I'm going to let you se- wait he called me hot. He called me hot. Ay, I'm hot. Well this makes me feel a little better about myself.

I brought my hands up to my head and continued to wash the conditioner out. "Just don't flush the toilet or I won't have any water pressure," I informed him, opening my body wash and squeezing it on my hand. Mmm, lavender. I'm going to smell so good. But, time to touch up on my shaving too.

The sound of the cover slamming down on the toilet let me know that James was done with his business. Thank god, cause I really don't like hearing him. I learned that before. But then I heard the handle jiggle, followed by the sink turning on. Oh no that little fucker flushed the toilet and is using the sink. I'm going to lose all my water pressure!

Hopefully it won't kick in too soon or any- HOLD SHIT THERE'S LIKE NO WATER LEFT ANYMORE I BARELY HAVE ANY PRESSURE ANYMORE. WHAT THE FUCK JAMES IT'S COLDER TOO DAMN YOU. I TOLD YOU NOT TO!

"JAMES! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Oops… guess I forgot." Oh, even with the sound of the water and toilet, I hear the sarcasm in his voice. Soon after, he left the bathroom and closed the door again, leaving me to finally finish what I needed to.

After a few extra minutes in the shower to cherish the warm water, I turned it off and stepped out to grab a towel. I dried myself off extra well and put my robe on, making sure it was tied and would not fall down. Then I wrapped my hair up in the wet towel and walked straight to my room, getting dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank. Now was the perfect time to flop on the bed and fall asleep.

Let's see, in one day, I learned I was living with a guy for a month, found out he's extremely cocky and conceited, saw him in the bathroom, realized he doesn't understand the word privacy, discovered he thinks I'm hot, and knows what I like in bed. Yeah, I'm staying in my room for the rest of the night… Away from my roommate…

* * *

**Chapter 2 is out! I kinda got carried away with it, I do have to admit. It's a ton of fun writing like this, so I hope you all enjoy. Don't know when next chapter is coming out, but I am working on Chapter 2 in "Stuck" an Chapter 10 in "What Happens Now?" so be on a look-out for those!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Currently I'm obsessed with this story, that's why I keep updating this one. Just Sabrina's character is probably my favorite one right now, so the words just fly off my fingers. For any of you asking, "What Happens Now?" is opened on another document right now. I have about two pages of that, so I want to be done by the end of the week which the chapter and have it posted. "Stuck" is now on chapter 2, which I also have open because I have edit and tweak it form my old version. Starting on Chapter 3, I will be typing new material. So like I said before, keep a look out for everything! I will be updating sooner since I'm getting in the flow of a lot! I was away in Martha's Vineyard for a week from July 6-13 so I could not update then.**

**am4muzik: YAY I LOVE HER TOO! And phew okay like I said I got caught up with everything but even her comments make me laugh so it's all good. Yeah, dick, asshole, bastard, anything fits. Different James from usual, especially in my other story. And ooh really? Aw well I'll be on the lookout for it cause I love your stories! For some reason my story follow and favorite process for your story called "Wish Upon A Star", but I have been reading that all day to catch up! AND YEAH IT'S COMING REALLY SOON!**

**Taylor Shine: Oh yeah some of my friends have an Android I heard it's a pretty good phone actually. And yeah, with any smart-phone it takes a little. And thank you! I'm trying to make all my characters different from each other in stories, if you can maybe tell. And well, maybe you can expect a slap in this chapter. Depends where on the body too, but there will be one. Yeah, his cocky personality does give the story plot and makes it interesting. And this one is pretty fast!**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Dimples, Green Eyes And The Latino ~**

_ Beep beep._

Mmgh.

_Beep beep beep beep._

Ugh. I'm in like a twilight zone. I'll just roll over and cover my ears with my pillow right now…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_*THUMP*_

MOTHER FUCKER HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP I JUST FELL OFF THE BED OW JESUS CHRIST THAT HURT I DIDN'T EVEN LAND ON THE PILLOW THAT MYSTERIOUS BEEPING NEEDS TO STOP SOMETIME SOON CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S COM- Oh it's my alarm clock. Wow I'm stupid. Let's turn that off…

Pushing up with my hands, I tossed the pillow back on the bed and sat up to my knees. A couple of back stretches and it popped right back into place. I need to break this mattress in cause it makes me a tad sore. Who am I kidding I feel like I slept on a bed of fucking spikes it was so uncomfortable. Now I really get why James has the better room.

Standing up, I brushed the hair out of my face and shuffled out into the hallway. I think my bra strap was half falling off, but I just pushed the thing up and carried on. It's too early for me right now, but I have a lot to do. Fuck having to actually do something with my life right now.

I made it all the way to the kitchen, noticing a shirtless James sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal. Aw, how cute. It's Captain Crunch. Good choice, though, I have to say. I'm judging you really hard right now if you hate or talk ill or this cereal. I hope Captain Crunch himself ties you to the anchor of his ship and drags you through all the coral reefs near Australia.

Yeah, I'm not exactly the happiest person in the morning… But seeing James with no shirt on did make this morning better.

James looked up at me from his bowl as I walked to the fridge, dropping the spoon and leaning back. Hm, kid must have finished already. "Morning gorgeous…" He smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Mhm," I groggily responded, reaching my hand out for the fridge handle. Woah, wait a minute, Back the bus up. Or is it train. I shouldn't be debating this right now. Did he just call me gorgeous?

WAIT IS HE BEING SARCASTIC OH GOD ARE MY SHORTS TUCKED IN MY UNDERWEAR I SWEAR I CHECKED BEFORE I WALKED OUT HE DOES NOT NEED TO SEE MY UNDERWEAR… well lack of… HEY I DON'T SLEEP WITH NOTHING ON IT'S CALLED A THONG PEOPLE OKAY. I HAVE PLENTY OF SEXY GOOD UNDERWEAR TO WEAR DURING THE DAY. WHO IS GOING TO TAKE ME WHILE I'M SLEEPING-oh. Maybe I'll wear something different for a change…

"Gorgeous? What did you put in your coffee this morning?" I asked, taking out the orange juice and resting it on counter. Hm, don't know where the glasses are… Well, I'll just stare at this jug then. Nothing weird with that… The pulp looks funny floating around anyway.

"Nothing, since I'm not drinking coffee…" God, his tone sounds like I'm stupid or slow or whatever. Well now I'm calling him Captain Obvious. It's an expression dumb-ass! James picked up his glass of milk and took a sip, licking his lips when he was done. "What, can't a guy call a girl gorgeous for no reason?"

Opening a cabinet, I peered inside and chuckled to myself. Well, I guess I found his junk food stash. Cookies, brownies, chips, pretzels, candy… Hey, candy! Ooh I see some M & Ms in the back. Don't be surprised if that disappears one of these days. Come to mama...

But, as much as I love my junk food, it's not for me in the morning. After failing at finding some breakfast food in the cabinet, I decided to give up on that idea and just find something decent to put my orange juice in. I moved to the next cabinet when I felt James' eyes on me. Oh, right. He's waiting for a response. You don't just call a girl gorgeous for no reason. I wasn't born yesterday. Leaning my back against the counter, I crossed my arms and replied with a low "I'm watching you, Diamond."

He grabbed his empty bowl and laughed, pushing out the kitchen chair and snatching the cereal box with his other hand. "I look forward to it," he smirked, walking over to the sink and putting the bowl in. Then he opened another cabinet and grabbed something, placing it right in front of me on the counter. "Let me make things a little easier for you since you're a little slow in the morning," he commented while patting my head, leaving the box on the counter and making his way down the hall.

Oh he did NOT just touch me and call me slow. I'll take his hand and shove it up his- oh hey look it's a glass. I needed a glass. Thanks. Wait he can't hear me. Especially since this is all inside my head. Unless he can read my mind or something.

HOLY SHIT WHAT IF HE CAN READ MY MIND THAT'S WHY HE'S ALWAYS SMIRKING AT ME AND MAKING THESE COMMENTS CAUSE HE KNOWS WHAT IT DOES TO ME IF HE CAN READ MY MIND DOES HE HAVE X-RAY VISION TOO OH GOD NO WONDER WHY HE WANTED TO OPEN THAT BOX OF MINE I'M LIVING WITH A PERVERTED MIND READER OH GOD

If he could really read my mind, he'd realize that I am far from normal… But I think he always knew that.

Just as I was about to pour my delicious orange juice, there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that?" I heard James yell from his bedroom. Jesus Christ. All I wanted was something to quench my throat and I'm turning into a maid.

"Yup," I called back, making my way over to the door and opening it. In front of me stood three very attractive looking guys, all staring at me wide eyes. Let's see what we have. A skinny, tall guy with striking green eyes, a raven-haired guy with killer dimples and a short Latino with deliciously rich skin. Well hello boys. Let me just lean my hand against the door frame and look pretty…. Wait oh shit WAIT MY HAND IS SLIPPING I'M GOING TO FALL OH GOD FACEPLANT IN FRONT OF THREE HOT GUYS IS NOT GOOD .

Nope wait I'm good. I caught myself before I fell. There goes me trying to be sexy… Wait I'm in my pajamas right now that are slipping off I PROBABLY LOOK TERRIBLE WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE LIKE ME

Shit I forgot they were here. Um they are still staring at me and not saying anything. Guess I have to start this conversation. "Can I help you?" Oh god that sounded snobby. I'M NOT A SNOBBY GIRL I'M REALLY FRIENDLY PLEASE DON'T DISAPPEAR I CAN'T LOSE MORE HOT GUYS!

The tall one, wait I'll him call him Green eyes, leaned forward and tried to look around my body in the apartment. Yup, Green Eyes fits very well. They're this piercing green almost like mine but a little lighter. I wonder if I get called Green Eyes…"Is uh James here?" he asked, sounding very cautious and surprised.

"Yeah… he's in his room. Hold on a sec." I held up my finger and looked over my shoulder, screaming "JAMES! SOME PEOPLE ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Not even a second later James walked out of the back room with a bit of a scowl. He's still in his pajamas, that's why. Ha. "Jesus Christ do you really have to- AY GUYS!" He shoved me out of the doorway and to the side, greeting his boys at the door. Um OUCH YOUR SHOULDERS ARE KINDA BROAD YOU KNOW THAT HURTS I'M NOT IN SHAPE I GET THE DOOR FOR YOU AND YOU SHOVE ME AWAY YEAH NO I'M SMACKING THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD.

"Come on i- OW WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME?" Ha, my time to smirk. It wasn't exactly where I wanted it to be, but I did get a slap in. James rubbed the back of his head and gave me a death glare.

"I get the door for you and you freaking SHOVE me out of the way, that's why!" Wow he made me mad. There goes my first impression with the guys in the door.

Oops, now they look even more scared of me. I keep forgetting they are there. The raven-haired one, wait there's two technically so uh… Dimples… Yeah, I could see him slowly backing away into the hallway. Green Eyes looked kinda shocked by this. But then again, I know he's on the verge of breaking this little argument up. And the Latino… Aw wow he looks so curious and not even that afraid of me or anything, even with me visibly using pain and my bitchy ways. I can see something here…

James dropped his hand from his head and let them fall to his thighs. "Well you didn't have to hit me, you know…" Um yes I did since you clearly weren't going to recognize that you were being an ass any time soon…

"Haha no, I think I did. You smacked me in the ass! I think I needed a little payback or something!"

"Um… is this a bad time?" Dimples spoke up, not bothering to look us in the eyes. Hey, his voice is cute. AW HIS DIMPLES POPPED OUT WHEN HE SPOKE GEEZ THAT MAKES MY HEART MELT WHY THE HELL DO THESE GUYS ALL HAVE TO BE SO ATTRACTIVE?

My roommate, still in slight pain, sighed and stepped away from me, shaking his hands. "No, not at all," he grumbled, deflecting the topic. "Just come in…" Good, this time he stepped to the OTHER SIDE and let me have my room. Now I can let go of the door handle and- oh they are walking in I guess I'm the fucking doorman right now. Well doorwoman person thing…

So, one after one, the three guys shuffled into the apartment. They all kept looking at me and then back at James, who was standing near the kitchen table. It was funny to watch how they followed right after him, practically swarming him like he was drizzled in honey and they were bees. Oh shit, I'm hinting at a guy orgy. I think the honey would be more for me. Hehe.

"I didn't know you had… _company_" Dimples whispered, clearly not soft enough since I could hear him. He moved over near the couch where James and Green Eyes were heading. Well, guess I'll go back to the kitchen now for my drink.

"Yeah…" the Latino agreed, nodding his head and turning to look at me not so secretly. Bad job talking about me quietly boys… "Didn't know you were into that type now… But I can see why."

Green Eyes sat down on the couch, putting his feet up and relaxing back in the cushions. Hm, clearly they've been here before. "Good choice there Diamond…" he commented, his head nodding in unison with the other guys. I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not. This isn't good. I don't know what they're talking about either and I'm kinda scared.

WOAH WAIT LET'S SLAM ON THE BRAKES, PULL THE REIGNS ON THE HORSE, PRESS THE NO BUTTON A THOUSAND TIMES OR SOMETHING! COMPANY? LIKE _COMPANY_? OH MY GOD THEY THINK I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND OR FUCK BUDDY OR HOOK UP PERSON OR PROSTITUTE HOLY SHIT NO. I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF GIRL AND EXCUSE ME GOOD CHOICE? YOU BOYS JUST WENT DOWN IN MY BOOK.

But you're all still hot. Very hot…

Wait, would they be more attracted to me if I was James' fuck buddy? SABRINA STOP AGAIN THEY THINK YOU'RE HOOKING UP WITH THE DIAMOND HAHA NO

James did a low whistle and shook his head, putting his own feet up. "Oh no," he laughed, reaching for the remote. "That's my new roommate. I'm not tapping that."

OH. Wow, way to be blunt about it. You know what? If he wants to be blunt, so will I. "Haha you wish though," I mumbled while pouring my juice, loud enough for them to hear from the couch.

The peanut gallery, shall I say, did a long chorus of _OHHHHHHHHHS_ before changing into deep chuckles. Ooh, their voices sound raspy. Hello. "She's feisty," the Latino laughed, turning to face me. "Do you have some Latin blood in you or something?"

"No…" I contradicted, twisting the cap back on the jug. "I'm just a girl who doesn't put up with people whose ego is bigger than their non-existent brain. The bigger they are, the harder they fall...

"Ooh boy! Shots fired! I repeat, SHOTS FIRED!" Green Eyes exclaimed, resting his hand on James' shoulder. Ha, that boy does not look happy. "I think you've met your match, that's for sure."

"Yeah well we'll see about that…" James grumbled, jerking Green Eyes' hand off. He sat there for a couple seconds before speaking up again. "I _know_ she's definitely not my match in bed. Complete sub over here…" He pointed his thumb towards me and smirked, causing me to spin around with my jaw open.

The guys stopped laughing and stared at me, looking scared once again. Oh yeah, I kinda forgot to say that I slammed my hand against the counter extremely loudly. Funny thing is it doesn't even hu- FUCK HOLY FUCK OH GOD IT'S ALL TINGLY AND RED AND OWW NEXT TIME I WON'T DO THAT SHIT BAD MOVE SABRINA!

I stepped away from the counter and walked to the side of the living room, holding my finger up and putting my hand on my hip. Oh yeah, this isn't a good sign. "Oh no. EX-CUSE ME." My tone isn't the liveliest right now that's for sure. "_You're_ the one who wanted to open the box, and _you're_ the one who was too curious about the black bag. So I think that _you_ just need to admit that it turned you on and made you want to fuck me." I kinked an eyebrow in challenge waiting for what he had to say to this. He could say that he was and admit it in front of all his friends, or say it didn't and make it seem like he's lying. Either way, he's screwed.

Dimples darted his tongue along his bottom lip, propping a foot on the edge of the couch. "Very interesting situation we have here," he pointed out, leaning forward and glancing between the two of us. Oh my, he's going to be one of those people who documents every play with detail. Or give us the options. He's pretending to hold a fake microphone too and everything. Ha, I'd love to hear this."Now, Mr. Diamond is forced to make a very careful decision. He can admit that he does, indeed, want to sleep with his roommate and face the humiliation of a crushed ego that comes along. Not to mention the satisfaction she would receive for cracking _The Diamond_… Or he could deny the accusation and deal with the fact that not one single person in this room will believe him. Therefore, it would ultimately crush his ego as well since a woman got the better of him. And the fact he couldn't say so would reflect upon how he plays his higher demeanor. What will he choose?"

OH BLESS YOU MY LITTLE RAVEN HAIRED DIMPLE BOY YOU JUST MADE JAMES SO UNCOMFORTABLE I THINK HE'S SWEATING HOLY SHIT I'M KEEPING YOU AROUND TOO ALONG WITH THE LATINO Now Green Eyes needs to do something so he can stay…

"Come on, James!" Green Eyes edged on, shaking his shoulders again. "Just admit it. Hell, even I will. She's hot." WELL HELLO THERE GREEN EYES I'D LIKE TO FUCK YOU TOO LET'S BE FRIENDS! Oh god hopefully he'll never really hear this. But yay now all of them stay.

"Fuck you all," James grumbled, standing up from the couch and walking away down the hall. Well, guess he's not too happy his guys teamed up with me not him. Ha, they like me. I think I like them too.

The Latino looked up from the edge of the couch and shot a weird look at the other guys. "Someone's not happy," he whispered, covering the side of his mouth with his hand.

Green Eyes laughed lightly, shaking his head. "He'll get over it. We're only joking with him."

Dimples watched with wide eyes, glancing down the hall the best he could before returning to us. "An angry James causes more problems," he warned, looking straight at me. Oh shit now I'm scared. Is he going to kill me in the middle of the night or something?

"Don't worry, Logan just over reacts over here," Green Eyes reassured me, gesturing to Dimples on the couch. Oh, so his name is Logan? Hm, think I've heard of a Logan before.

"Kendall," the Latino interrupted, turning to face him. "I don't think she knows who Logan is. We haven't really introduced ourselves…" AH I'm getting confused he used Kendall! Who's Kendall? I have my own nicknames for you three DON'T SCREW ME UP!

"Oh yeah… We should…." Green Eyes stood up off the couch and walked over to me. NO DON'T LOOK DOWN MY BODY I JUST WOKE UP AND HAVEN'T HAD ANY BREAKFAST IF YOU ARE ATTRACTED TO THIS THEN YOU NEED GLASSES OR WAIT UNTIL I'M PRETTY AGAIN AND TAKE ME OUT ON A DATE TO SEE IF YOU ARE! Please, I haven't been on a date in some time. Make me happy. "Well, I'm Kendall Knight." He reached out his hand to shake, so I did the same. Why do people shake hands though I don't really like it too much. But wow your hands are soft that comes in handy sometimes.

The Latino then stood up and walked over to me, doing the same thing. What, do all guys do this when they are about to meet a girl? "I'm Carlo- Wow you're pretty…" He gave me one of those cute smiles that made me want to hug him so hard and feel that skin under my hands. Wait, I'm getting sexual. But aw he thinks I'm pretty! He's so freaking cute ah I can't.

Green Eyes- wait no it's Kendall now- placed his hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer. "This is Carlos Garcia," he told me, engulfing Carlos in a bear hug. "He tends to say everything that's on his mind…." Kendall laughed and let him go. "And this is-"

"Logan Mitchell," Dimples finished, sliding of the couch to give me another handshake. Wow, your grip is tight. It must be fun with you in bed. I'd like to try and see hehe. "Nice to meet you."

"You too…" It was a tad quiet after, the three guys just staring at me. Well what do they wa- oh I need to introduce myself. Oops, kinda forgot that. "Oh, I'm Sabrina Davis. James' new roommate. I moved in yesterday."

"Sabrina… nice name," Dimples- no it's Logan DAMN IT I LIKE MY NAMES FOR THEM- nodded, licking his bottom lip. Unff, that's kinda hot. "But wow, so you're James' roommate?" he asked, sounding surprised. What, did you expect someone else huh? Oh wait, he probably didn't expect James to get one at all…

I rubbed my lips together and popped them, rocking on my heels. "Yup, pretty much. This was the only apartment space available so I took what I could get…." Not going to mention anything about my one month deal to people I don't know…

Carlos, the sexy Latino (yes I added sexy cause being this close to his skin makes me want to pounce on him and feel his arms up), looked at me oddly. "You don't sound too happy about that…" he observed, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"Eh, it's nothing you really need to worry about…"

"It probably has something to do with James," Kendall added in, pointing down the hallway. "The fame gets to his head sometimes, but the three of us help him get rid of it. It doesn't really affect us too much."

I licked my lips and squinted my eyes, staring at Kendall. Wait, what? Is he referring to fame of James' ego? Cause that gets to me A LOT, so I'm guessing it's the fame thing. "Wait, are you guys famous?"

The three of them all turned to stare at me again at the same exact time. Okay, that's a tad creepy. They are in such unison I get freaked out. Logan leaned forward and eyed me, looking confused. Oh god, I confused them too much. I always do this. "You don't know who we are?" he questioned, sounding shocked.

Well I'm sorry I don't know I just moved here god give a girl some break! "No…" I admitted, trying to give an understanding smirk? I don't know what you call it but it was out of sympathy! I don't know all celebrities!

"Wow," Kendall breathed out, smirking at me. Oh no, don't tell me you'll start with this little smirk thing too. Bad enough James does it all the time. You can't possibly do that either. "We're from the band Big Time Rush. It's the four of us, including him over there…" He pointed down to hall to James' room with his thumb.

"Oh…" Wait, I've heard that before. Boy band. Big Time Rush. It's all ringing a bell but I can't connect i- OH WAIT IT'S THE BAND THE MANAGER MENTIONED HOLY FUCK FOUR HOT GUYS IN A BAND TOGETHER WHICH MEANS THEY CAN SING AND DANCE AND WIGGLE THEIR HIPS AND SHIT WHAT IF 10 YEAR OLDS LOOK UP TO THEM I'M THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT THEY THINK

HOW COME THIS DIDN'T CONNECT BEFORE WHY OH MY I'M SLOW. I think I was too caught up in staring at them to realize. But they are so chill and everything and I like them and they're cool and yeah. I'm rambling and not talking and they are staring at me waiting for an answer now and shit what do I say um "I've heard of you before… Yeah…" God that sounds fake but it's the truth! Kinda…

"It's alright if you haven't," Carlos laughed, a smile growing on his face. "It's kind of nice meeting someone who doesn't know who we are for once. You get to like us for us without the celebrity thought in your mind."

Logan nodded his head, giving a little crooked smile. AH THERE ARE HIS DIMPLES AGAIN WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME. I'M IN MY PAJAMAS AND A CHANGE OF CLOTHES IS IN MY BEDROOM REALLY. ALL THREE OF YOU ARE TOO HOT STOP. "We're just four crazy guys who love each other like brothers. Won't find anything fake with us."

"I can tell," I responded, giving them a small smile of my own. They are too nice not to smile at. Or look at. I'll tell you this: I let my eyes scan over them more than once oh yes. "You seem close, but I'm guessing the band helped with that too."

"The band's helped us with so much," Kendall spoke up, looking at the two other guys. Wow, do you all take turns speaking or something? I have to move my head every time you all talk and my neck is starting to hurt. "We've grown as a family, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for these guys. I do have to admit, though, we tend to mess with each other…" Oh my that smirk is devious now I'm scared of what you're thinking. What kind of stuff I don't want to know oh dear…

"OOH yeah! The pranks we pull on each other!" Carlos started jumping up and down and laughing so hard that I thought he inhaled some laughing gas this morning before heading over here. "Classic…"

"I still have to get you two back for shaving off half my eyebrow and coloring it in with Sharpie…" Logan mumbled, staring at them before turning back to me. "Watch out for them, they tend to get vicious with their pranks."

"I don't really plan on getting involved," I half-laughed, crossing my arms. Oh no, I don't do pranks. And pranks don't do me.

"You're just saying this now," Kendall smirked, eyeing me with those gorgeous green eyes. I still can't really handle this many guys in the room right now yeah. His stare is just so intense I must say.

Carlos let out another one of his cute laughs and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're a load of fun you know! All our friends know that. Come on, join us!"

I smiled at Carlos and leaned my hand up like I was going to pinch his cute. Agh he was so cute. "With what? Pranks? Or do you want me to be your friend?"

"Both," Logan answered for him. WHAT THE HELL IT'S LIKE A RHYTHM OF ANSWERS AND TAKING TURNS SPEAKING MY NECK IS CRAMPING PLEASE STOP. "You seem like a fun girl. And I think we can all agree that anyone who defeats The Diamond deserves to be our friend."

"So what do you say? Want to join the Big Time Craziness?" Kendall cocked one of his bushy eyebrows and leaned forward to hear my answer.

Hm, they are four guys I'm attracted to. Yes, I said four. Even Mr. Cocky is sexy as hell with his chest and delicious arms and face and ugh. But that might make my ovaries burst from all the good looking guys. And then there's them knowing me during my period where all I have is sexual thoughts and bitchy moments, which doesn't sound too good… Eh fuck it. If anything, they can go get me chocolate and tampons when necessary. And then in return I'll walk around in my bra WHICH I WANT TO DO BUT CAN'T CAUSE JAMES JUST ALWAYS SEEMS TO INTRUDE DURING THE WORST MOMENTS. LIKE REALLY BUDDY HAVE YOU HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE? I don't think these guys would do the same but they might want to go through my drawers and find my underwear… Tough choice here but...

"You can count me in."


	4. Chapter 4

**I went to the BTR concert in Mansfield, MA at the Comcast Center on Sunday, July 21****st****, oh my god it was AMAZING! I didn't get to meet the guys or touch their hand but I saw them and lost my voice the next day from screaming so much. Now I have two posters of them recently and two older posters like the beginning of BTR. I hope they go on tour again because next time I WILL meet them. I'll pay for V.I.P. with my own money and all just I need to meet James because I was practically in tears. But enough of that, onto my shout-outs loves:**

**am4muzik: Can I just say that I love your reviews so much? I have your username memorized when looking up authors for new stories and such cause I love them so much! I think you've been seeing my username pop up places too for your stories ;) But I love writing her thoughts so I'm so happy you like them so much! And it's fine to look insane because I laugh at my own words which is very bad haha. Everyone likes a good laugh, right? And yes a HOT girl he's trying to flirt with. Oh yeah next shopping list she'll put honey on there ;) And OOH IDEA! Want to make a character to be included in here? She can become Sabrina's best friend if you want! Maybe she'll get involved with the honey ehehe**

**Taylor Shine: That's fine and thank you so much for reviewing still! I love seeing your name in my email for reviews because you always do so thanks for sticking with me :) And here is a new chapter so hope you like this!**

**Bat Girl Henderson: First of, don't know if I said this before but, I LOVE your profile picture with Carlos. Yum. Second, I love your stories so much too! You're another author I always look at, and I bet you see me following your stories. And wow, all in one day? Thank you! Her character is awesome, isn't she? I love becoming her so much ah. And yeah I wanted to use those nicknames somewhere. That's what we notice about the guys really first seeing them so we should put them to use! And here is an update!**

**thesandbar: I'm glad you love this. And ay, she's a tough girl! That's a good thing in my story and in life! Thank you for the follow and favorite too!**

* * *

**~Chapter 4: Pizza Stains And Make-Ups~ **

OKAY FUCK ME WHEN I SAID I LIKED THE REST OF JAMES' BOY BAND POSSI BECAUSE IN THE PAST HALF HOUR I HAVE HAD ABOUT 50 WADS OF TISSUE SHOT DOWN MY CLEAVAGE, OVER 300 POUNDS JUMPING ON TOP OF ME DURING EVERY VIDEO GAME AND A HUGE BRUISE FORM ON MY TOE FROM WHEN I BANGED IT TRYING TO MOVE OVER SO I WOULDN'T GET TRAMPLED BY THE GUYS. NOT TO MENTION THAT THE WHOLE TIME JAMES DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE HIS ROOM TO EVEN HELP ME, EVEN THOUGH I WAS PRACTICALLY SCREAMING. IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO WALK AROUND JUST IN MY BRA THINK AGAIN JACK ASS

Right now I am so fucking upset I'm going to sit down on the side chair an- HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SIT ON IT SQUISHED OH MY EW IT'S A FUCKING SLICE OF PIZZA. I'M WEARING SHORTS AND I THINK THEY STAINED IT WOW OF COURSE I SAT MY ASS DOWN ON SOME PIZZA SAUCE THAT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE I GOT MY PERIOD AND BLED THROUGH MY FUCKING PAJAMAS SHORTS BOTTOMS WHATEVER

"Look! Sabrina bled right through her shorts!" Carlos laughed, falling back on the couch and dropping the controller. I'm guessing he saw my stain when I spun around trying to look at it.

Kendall leaned over to observe the back of my shorts. Yeah buddy, let it sink in. Cause this is the only time you'll be seeing my ass like this. "At least we know why she was so snappy earlier," he chuckled, looking over to Logan.

Oh yeah, Logan. Logan's the one who had the FUCKING SLICE OF PIZZA. He immediately jumped up from his seat and took the plate, frantically eyeing my shorts and the crushed imprint in the pizza. Wow, that's a big ass print. Hm, don't know if that's a good or bad thing… "Oh my god I am SO sorry, Sabrina! I put it there to eat cause we were playing the game and forgot about it and didn't know you were going to sit there and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" His voice went into a high pitched squeak at the end. Aw, he's scared of me. He should be.

I clenched my fists and then released them, trying to calm myself down. At least he apologized. But he kept sucking on his Ring Pop around his finger too. Oh yeah, James had those in the cabinet as well. Kendall tossed him another in the package, to which he caught with his right hand. "Hey, if worst comes to worst, propose to her with the Ring Pop. That'll make her happy." He smiled an open grin at Carlos and nodded at Logan.

"Shut up, Eyebrows," I grumbled, crossing my arms. "I don't think a ring is going to make it better."

Kendall continued to laugh, completely turning to face Logan standing next to me. "Op, she denied the ring. Take off your pants, Logan. Guess you'll solve it the other way." He gave Logan a wink and smirked.

Logan's eyes went wide, glancing at me and swallowing nervously. Carlos sat in his seat, looking around and crossing his leg over his knee. "Wait, do we get to watch or something?"

"NO!" Logan exclaimed, pointing his finger at Carlos.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, making a confused face. "So does that mean we don't get to watch?"

"NO!" There goes Logan's finger pointing at Kendall now.

"So we do get to or what..."

"No! I mean- we're not- and you- ugh…" Logan smacked his hand to his head, closing his eyes and letting out an irritated huff.

I watched as Kendall laughed even harder, glancing at Carlos and gesturing to Logan's actions. "See, he's so excited he can't even speak."

"Are you guys usually jack-asses like this to each other?" I interrupted, kinking my own eyebrow.

"We're just trying to help a brother, that's all," Kendall responded, tilting his head to Logan. Oh Green Eyes, you are not making yourself look good.

"Yeah, we want Logan to get laid!" Carlos blatantly told me, smiling. Oh my Latino, if you weren't smiling I would be extremely upset with you right now. "Wait… you can't have sex with her! She's on her _period_!" Carlos laughed so hard he slid right off the couch, and Kendall's eyes started to water. YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE CARLOS. IT'S A FUCKING SAUCE STAIN YOU KNOW THIS THE TWO OF YOU ARE ROCK BOTTOM NOW.

"Plus side is if you eat her out, at least she'll taste like pizza sauce" Kendall added in, wiping the tears as they started coming from his eyes. Wow, now both guys are laughing their asses off. That comment was SO uncalled for KNEDALL. SERIOUSLY LIKE WTF WHERE DID THIS SIDE OF YOU COME FROM? YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO GREEN EYES? I'LL TAKE JAMES' DIRTY UNDERWEAR AND RUB IT IN YOUR FACE. THEN IT'LL BE LIKE YOU'RE EATING HIM OUT OKAY! Well kinda…

I was so pissed I didn't even think of hitting anyone. And if I'm that pissed, people better stay out of a 50 foot radius. Without saying a word, I spun around and stormed straight back to my room. Well, at least I tried to. Of course I ran into something… more like someone's rock hard chest. Wait, damn it he has a shirt on. No wonder why it was kind of soft ooh nice.

James backed up from me and looked down, smirking. I swear to fucking god I will break his jaw if he says something rude or cocky. Oh wait, I'm threatening people. I calmed down a little. "What's the scowl for, princess?" Hm, princess. That's a new one. Can't tell if he's sarcastic or something…

"Your _amazing_ friends," I replied through gritted teeth. "In the past half hour, I've stubbed my toe, probably broken a rib, had little bits of paper now stuck in my bra and sat on a pizza that gave me _this_." I turned around and showed James my wonderful stain.

He choked back a laugh and brought his hand to cover his mouth, staring at my shorts. "Gotta love the guys…" he chuckled. What the hell is it with guys and chuckling? God… "What, you don't like them or something?"

"Logan's the only one I can stand right now," I told him, peering over my shoulder in the general direction of the guys on the couch. No I can't see them, but it's something you do for reference. But I don't want them hearing me oops.

"What, you don't like Carlos or Kendall? You seemed like you did before…"

"Yeah, until Kendall starting making comments about me fucking Logan and Carlos joined in on him…"

"Woah!" James defensively said, holding his hands out. "So it's alright for them to make comments about me wanting to fuck you but when they do the same to you it's not?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, putting my weight on my left hip. "You know what? I have no time for this. I have to get out of these shorts and get ready to do something actually _productive _besides sitting on my stained ass watching your dumb friends." I shoved past him and headed towards my room, only to have my wrist caught by James' hand. "Let go, James," I ordered him, looking over my shoulder at him.

"No," he challenged, his voice firm. With one yank he pulled me right in front of him, my chest almost pressed to his. "Listen," he began, his face completely straight. "I don't think either of us really like this situation. You think I'm a cocky asshole, and I think you're a snappy bitch. But we're stuck in this apartment together. So I say we make the best of it. Those are my friends, and you don't have to like them. But they're still going to come over and hang with me. Because even though you're here now, I'm not changing anything for you. You get no special treatment, and neither will I. There's nothing else we can do but tolerate it. And the minute you get that through your pretty little head the easier this will be. So stop trying to act all high and mighty and I'll stop to. That's how easy it can be." He remained there holding onto my arms, glaring at me.

I darted my eyes away from him and shook out of his grasp. Stepping through my door way, I spat "Fine" while reaching for my door handle. "I only have a month with you anyway." And with that, I slammed the door right on his face. Well, not right on it. His face wasn't there unfortunately, so no broken nose for him. Which made me even more pissed like come on I slammed the door for a reason at least feel the effects.

But after ridding of my ruined shorts, I decided to finally get dressed into my clothes for the day. Time for the white lacey matching underwear and bra set. Who knows who'll I meet today. Well besides the guys… Now time for clothes. Let's see, a pair of dark blue denim short shorts and a tight white tank-top. Sounds good to me. Wait, wearing white around these boys would not be good. Alright I need my little gray jacket to wear over it. And hey that doesn't look bad together just need a squirt of my Pure Seduction perfume from Victoria's Secret and OH SHIT I THINK I GOT IT IN MY EYE OW OW HOW THE HELL IS THIS SEXY I'M FUCKING HOPPING AROUND ON ONE FOOT BANGING INTO MORE FURNITURE AND MUTTERING UNDER MY BREATH OH YEAH SOMEONE WILL OBVIOUSLY WANT TO DATE ME

Okay I think I blinked enough to clear it out thank god that stuff stings. Time to brush my nasty hair and make it pretty. I took my brush and got out every snarl, feeling my silky smooth hair afterward. Gotta love my dark brown hair and it's pretty layers. I'd say it frames my face to say the least. After applying some mascara and lip-gloss, I walked out of the room and down the hallway.

The sound of the guys talking traveled down the hall right to my ears, causing me to stop and listen. Hehe I get to snoop and they won't know.

"Hey, you alright?" Sounds like Kendall's voice hm. Who's he addressing?

"Yeah, I'm good now." Oh, it's James okay.

"So… are you ever going to answer the question?" Carlos asked. That boy cuts to the chase wow.

I heard James clear his throat and probably sit down. "Damn Carlos, could you wait a second? She's right down the hall getting dressed. I'd love to see that…"

"Think we all would…" Wait a minute, is that Logan?

"Kendall!" Nope, that voice is Logan. "Can you stop saying how you'd want to fuck her? I think you pissed her off enough."

"I want to fuck her." WAIT WHO THE HELL WAS THAT. THAT STATEMENT WAS VERY BLUNT I NEED TO KNOW WHO SAID THAT

"See, James! Why couldn't you say that in the first place?" WHAT JAMES ADMITTED IT WHAT CARLOS JUST ASKED HIM WHY WHAT HAHA THEY ALL WANT TO FUCK ME WAIT WHAT OH NO I NEED TO CARRY PROTECTION IN CASE I GET A SNEAK ATTACK OR SOMETHING

"And let her use it to her advantage? Over my dead body! James Diamond is always in charge and no one changes that." You little cocky boy you.

"Here he goes in third person again…" Logan mumbled. Wow, I feel bad for Logan. He seems like the only sane one.

"This is going to be one crazy experience, I can tell you that much," Kendall stated, probably leaning back in the couch and putting his hands behind his head.

Alright enough listening, I'm all done. Time to walk out straight to the kitchen and get some food. I walked out of the hallway and headed into the kitchen, stopping to watch the guys sitting on the couch. Hm, they're all staring at me. Yes, you saw me in pajamas only. I clean up bitches. Well I still feel them staring so time to stay something. "Can I get something to eat since I'm starving?"

Logan moved over from the living room to me, clapping his hands together and coming closer. "How about I take you out to lunch or something to make up for your shorts? Instead of cooking the nasty and probably spoiled food James has here." Aw how cute, he feels bad. And I saw a smirk at the end of that sentence. Wow, now he's making me smile.

And blush a little. Wait I never blush what is this I don't like this so much my face feels red and warm and wait Logan's dimples are popping out and he's giving me a crooked smile now okay I'll say yes. "Yeah, I'd love that actually." Ha, the other guys' jaws dropped. What, it's not like it's a date?

IT BETTER NOT BE A DATE OH WHAT IF IT IS LIKE REALLY WHO WANTS TO DATE ME. I'D LOVE TO GO ON A DATE BUT HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PUT UP WITH ME BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I GOTTA YOLO IT AND JUST GO WHO CARES IF IT IS OR NOT

Did I really just say YOLO oh dear god I'm losing it…

Hey, maybe Logan will get laid though… hehehe.

Alright enough of that time to go to lunch with Logan. "Great," he grinned, looking at the clock. "Wanna go now?"

"Sure." I checked that my phone was in my back pocket and moved from around the counter, following Logan as he walked out the door. "Bye boys," I waved with a smirk, watching their shocked faces. Yeah, you better be shocked. Cause none of you are getting this.

* * *

Wow we're sitting here at the little place called the Blue Jam Café and I'm learning a lot about Logan. Like how he wants to become a doctor when he's older and how the four guys are all from Minnesota. Very interesting. No wonder why they are all brothers practically,

"So that's how we ended up where we are now," Logan finished, sipping at his soda on the counter. He was telling me about how they got to L.A. and the crazy things up until this point.

"That is one crazy story you had there," I replied, taking a bite out of my chicken pesto sandwich.

Logan pulled his mouth away from his burger and smirked. "Tell me about it." See, when he smirks it's a nice one. Not a creepy one like James and Kendall had. "But enough about the guys. Tell me about you."

"Um…" Oh shit I knew this was going to happen he's going to run any minute now good bye. Time to swallow my food and stare at the ice cubes floating in my lemonade. Oh yeah, I pulled out the lemonade. It's fucking hot out. "Well, I'm 18 years old, from Santa Barbara, and have dreams of being a big time actress." Oh wow I used big time. Hope he didn't pick up on that.

"Actress, that's a good plan." Phew, he didn't. "You're a pretty good actress from what I saw earlier today. You know how to get James angry, which is hilarious."

"Well, I try my best. And oh I love getting him going, that is true."

He nodded his head and finished his burger, picking up his drink and taking a long sip. "So, did I make it up to you?" he asked, sounding kind of cautious.

"What? Oh…" I shifted in my seat and crossed my leg, wiping my mouth with the napkin. "Yeah you did. You know you really didn't have to do this, though. I was going to just wash the shorts anyway."

"Yeah, but I wanted to," he casually said, cleaning his hands on his own napkin. "Plus I could tell you were hungry, so I thought I'd take you over here and cure your stomach." Logan let out of one his little laughs and OH THERE'S ANOTHER DIMPLE POP OH MY MY HEART FLUTTERS I SWEAR HE IS JUST TOO CUTE.

"My stomach is cured now so it did its job," I chuckled, drinking the last of my lemonade.

The waiter came over and took away our empty plates, placing the check on the corner of the counter. I was about to reach for it when Logan swiped it away. "My treat," he winked, putting down his credit card so the waiter could take the bill away.

I watched him and took out the money I stuffed in my pocket. Yeah, I am not a purse girl okay. Not my kind of thing. With the fluffy ass design or sickening colors and how it has to match EVERY SINGLE OUTFIT yeah I buy shorts with big pockets instead. "I have money," I told him, setting it on the counter. "For tip or splitting it in half or whatever."

He shook his head and pointed at the money. "You put that away right now," he pretended to order, the smile forming on his face again. "My treat means my treat. Don't make me swat your hand away."

"I'm _very_ sorry Mr. Mitchell," I joked, sliding my money back where it was. "But thank you. This was really generous of you and you really didn't-"

"-I know, I really didn't have to do this. You already said that. But like I said before, I wanted to. Plus it's great getting out of the house away from those guys." Aw damn Logan you are front runner right now. Kendall and Carlos who? I completely forgot about having a roommate too that I can't stand. But the waiter brought back the card so Logan could sign the check. Once he signed the check, Logan stood up and put his wallet back in his back pocket. "Ready to head back?"

"Yup." I hopped off the counter and followed Logan as we left the café, his hand going on the small of my back. Wow, what a gentleman move. I like this whole escort thing. Time to head back to the apartment.

* * *

"So, he we are again," Logan said as he showed me the closed door that read 2J. We stood there for a few seconds before he chuckled and looked at me. "I don't really want to go in yet to that crazy placce. How about you?"

"Nope," I agreed, shaking my head. "But I had a great time at lunch. Thanks again." I smiled at Logan and tucked my hair behind my ear. Why am I nervous for some reason this is weird I never get nervous but standing here and just the two of us like really why am I something must be wrong.

"Anytime. Maybe… we can do it again some time?" He chewed on his bottom lip and tilted his head, trying to suggest something.

"I'd love to." Wow, I feel a real smile coming forming on my face. Shit, my cheeks are getting red again why Logan WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?

"Great," he genuinely smiled, staring at my lips. Logan then leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, pulling away after a few seconds with wide eyes. WAIT HOLY SHIT WAIT LOGAN KISSED ME UM WAIT HE TOOK ME OUT TO EAT, PAID, AND GAVE A KISS AT THE END IS THIS A DATE WHAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON I THINK I KISSED HIM BACK TOO AND OH NO HERE COMES THE BEAT RED FACE LIKE A TOMATO FUCK WHO WOULD BE ATTRACTED TO A TOMATO LIKE REALLY

"Uh…" he stuttered, moving his eyes to the ground. "Let's go inside…" He turned the doorknob and swung the door open as fast as he could.

Well… he did until he heard a loud "FUUUUUCK!" from the other side. The two of us stepped inside to see a frozen James and Carlos staring right at us. And then there was Kendall holding his nose and swearing up a storm. "Holy fucking shit that hurt! Damn it, Logan! Why swing the door open like that?"

"Were you people spying on us?" Logan questioned, sounding angry. Ooh, this is kinda hot. His dimples still pop even when his jaw is clenched. Aw shit this is a clean pair of panties too! Really, Logan, really? Do you WANT to raise my temperature even more?

"We heard voices outside…" Carlos spoke quietly, his eyes never staying at one place. Aw, poor Carlos baby is scared. Don't be I won't hurt you. I don't know about Logan though…

James stepped forward and moved Carlos in back of him. Is that instinct or something or just to talk to Logan? "Dude, calm down. We didn't do anything wrong, alright? Just wanted to see how lunch was."

"You could have just asked me now," Logan muttered, pushing past the guys and standing in between the living room and kitchen.

Aw poor Logie looks upset. Shit, I called him Logie. WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME. LOGIE? WHAT EVEN IS THAT? A NICK NAME? I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S CUTE! I moved over to Logan and put my hands on his shoulder, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Right near the dimple too, oh yeah. "Don't worry about them" I whispered, turning my lips near his ear. "They're just jealous they didn't get a kiss."

"YOU GOT A KISS?!" Fuck, that did not come out like a whisper…. I ran into my room and shut the door, desperately avoiding confrontation. Now to just sit back and think about the lunch…..

HOLY SHIT I GOT A KISS FROM LOGAN WHAT DOES THIS MEAN HIS LIPS WERE SOFT AND KISSABLE AND I GOT SAD WHEN HE PULLED AWAY LIKE I THINK A POUT FORMED ON MY FACE TOO PLUS LUNCH WAS AMAZING AND HE WAS SWEET AND A GENTLEMAN AND I GOT BUTTERFLIES AND AHH MY HEAD IS A MESS RIGHT NOW!

WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? DO I LIKE LOGAN?


	5. Chapter 5

**I keep updating this because for some reason, I keep getting ideas and such. But I know I really need to update the other two stories of mine so I'm kicking myself in the ass and forcing myself to focus on those as well. But, this story continues to be updated frequently because of how obsessed I am. Onto shout-outs! By the way, my beautiful silent readers, feel free to review if you want to say something! I don't bite, I promise. Thank you loves!**

**Oh yeah for some reason I'm thinking of writing another chapter for "Love Me Again" kind of like an after the club. I have a setting in mind for this too and any of you who like to read smuts, I suggest you check that out! I could say I write those based off pure imagination (which wouldn't be a lie if you get what I'm saying)… Yeah I'm 16 years old. I really don't care if my age is out there or whatever. I'm still in high school too so updates will slow down during school time but yeah besides that it's shout-outs!**

**I'm in Chicago by the way. Well I was from August 4****th**** to 7****th****. Ok bye.**

**am4muzik: YAY I MESSAGED YOU ABOUT THAT SO THAT'S TAKEN CARE OF IN THIS CHAPTER OH YES. Gotta love Kendall and Carlos right now oh yeah… Very good job, James. Of course it's when she's "not there" though *sigh*. And I KNOW LOGAN WAS SO CUTE AH I LOVE HIM. And I would have described it as a little date thing yeah because that was confusing oh my. Who knows, something might happen ;) might not hm**

**Taylor Shine: Oh no I understand about the short review thank you so much for the review though! I'm glad you loved the chapter. I personally did too. And I'm so happy you think this story is awesome!**

**Thesandbar: Wow, you have? I can only imagine how that would have turned out. I'd expect to get food on me somehow. AW THANK YOU I THOUGHT IT WAS SO CUTE BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM YES GOTTA LOVE SWEET LOGIE-BEAR. I KNOW THE GUYS LIKE WAY TO RUIN A MOMENT REALLY! CARLOS IS A TEDDY BEAR I'D LIKE TO SQUEEZE AND HUG TIGHT. Psh honey, that *ooh!* isn't immature. We all react like that to something as scandalous mhm *wiggles eyebrows* Even I can't wait to see where this kiss goes…**

**BatGirlHenderson: Aw I hope you don't get pizza to your face! Guys can be a pain sometimes… Ay I like that! Oh my smurf… hm. I might be using that now lol. Hopefully they won't be you'll have to read to find out ;) I'm glad everyone saw him as adorable yeah. Hope you like this update!**

**BigTimeHannah: Aw I'm glad you think that! Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's more :D**

* * *

**~Chapter 5: Estrogen Revenge~**

Okay I think I've been in my room long enough it feels like I have for hours really… Wait god it's only been 5 minutes I'M SO BORED. Can I invite Logan down here to make the time pass by? Or any of the guys really I haven't been with a guy in a long time and please GIVE ME SOMETHING I'M SO FRUSTRATED RIGHT NOW.

If there was ever a time I was desperate now is it…

But sh the guys do not need to know this or I'll have a group of horny dogs to deal with on my hands. Ooh wait I'll dangle a Playboy magazine above all their heads and watch them attack it ah that would be wonderful. Give them some pillows to hump or a blow up doll or something to keep them occupied. Okay I think sexual thoughts WAY too much…

Okay time to step out of the room and make my way back to the living room. Hey yeah making my way downtown walking fast faces pass and I'm homebound. I think I just sang that in my head and missed a couple words or something cause that did not sound right about now. But whatever that song is like the white girl ballad. And I don't mind singing it.

After leaving my room and going in the living room, I saw all four guys on the couch again. Oh my fucking god they sit on that couch so much I think their ass prints are engraved. Speaking of ass prints, I can still see the pizza on the counter all smooshed and just ruined. I looked at it and chuckled, realizing that it is kinda funny right now. My shorts are still ruined though. At least they weren't the good pair that shapes my ass and makes it look good. Next time I'll wear those and make them feel bad.

James leaned back in the couch and looked right at me, half smirking. I waited for him to say something but all he did was continue to look. So I went to the fridge and pulled out a water, undoing the lid and taking a sip. "So how was that kiss with Logan?" James randomly asked in the middle of another sip.

I think he wanted me to choke on my water because right after he asked that question, I started coughing up a storm and blinking like crazy because of my watery eyes. Once I finished swallowing what was remaining in my mouth, I put down the water bottle and played with the lid. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious. I need to know if Logie-bear here is as smooth as me with the moves." James patted his shoulder and shook him in a playful way.

Logan jerked James' hand off and turned to me. "You don't need to answer that," he told me, shaking his head.

"I'd like to hear," Carlos piped in, leaning his head forward in front of the guys to see me.

Kendall rubbed his nose and pouted, glaring at me. "It's the least you could do for getting me in the nose with the door."

"Well you shouldn't have been spying on us!" I argued back, my hand gesturing towards them. "Not my damn fault!"

"We were curious, okay!" Kendall admitted, his hands flying to the sides. "It's not every day Logan goes out with a girl! Especially one like you."

I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

James chuckled and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "Oh I think you know. I mean, just look at you!"

Now I feel self conscious ah is there something wrong with me wait I think he means I'm hot or sexy or whatever. Hey, go Sabrina! "What, am I hot or something?"

The guys all looked at each other and gave these looks like they knew what they were thinking. Carlos rested his elbow on the arm rest of the couch and faced James, grinning. "Why don't you answer that, James?"

"Nah, I think Logan should. He's the one who kissed her. And I still want to know how that was!"

"You want to know how it was?" I asked Mr. Curious, giving one of my signature looks. Wow, my names for him are always Mr. C something. "You really want to know?"

"Hell yeah I do! I need to know if Logan is better than The Diamond."

"Fine."

The guys pulled back and gave me confused stares, each one different. Logan's neck was pulled back, kind of surprised by my comment. Carlos has his head tilted to the side, while Kendall had an eyebrow kinked. James just had his eyebrows scrunched together for a few seconds, realizing a few seconds after. "Are you gonna-"

"Yup," I quickly answered, walking over to him and pressing my knee into the cushion. The very next second, I grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer to me, forcefully putting my lips on his. He began to kiss back instantly, his hand moving to hold my neck. After a few seconds I darted my tongue along his bottom lip, James easily parting his lips for me. Just as they were fully parted, I pulled away from him unexpectedly and let go of his shirt. Wiping the corner of my lips with my thumb, I smirked as I watched James peek open his eyes and stare at me.

His face dropped into a frown, trying to process what just happened. Kendall and Carlos' jaws were on the floor, while Logan had this clearly visible scowl on his face. Once James finally got himself something, he sat back up on the couch and smoothed his shirt. "Well…" he began, clearing his throat. "I'm good now…"

I snickered and rolled my eyes, leaning against the corner of the side chair. "Hopefully that shut you up..."

"Nope I don't think so," James contradicted, trying to seem serious. "I need that again."

"Well you aren't. That was a onetime deal."

"Why?" James whined, pouting his lips and crossing his arms. Ooh, muscles. Well hello look at how they pop. I'm sorry but in any situation muscles are yummy.

Kendall started laughing, gesturing to James while looking at Carlos. "Look, he's whining! The Diamond is weak!"

Carlos nodded his head in agreement, the smile on his face growing. He's a happy guy period, aw. I need a pocket sized Latino for whenever I'm lonely so he can cheer me up. "More like desperate," he corrected, glancing at my sulking roommate.

Logan darted his eyes to me and then over to James, bringing them to the floor afterward like he was uncomfortable. Oh my, Logan's upset I kissed James. I only did it to shut him up but still, I feel terrible. Well, there's only one way I can solve this and make Logan happy. And piss off James too.

Speaking of James, he motioned his hand towards me and gave a straight up serious face. "I seriously think there needs to be another one."

"You know what? You're right. There does need to be another kiss." Step one in my plan complete hehe.

James lit up like a firework, smiling so big that it started to creep me out. Kendall and Carlos had the same confused looks on their faces, while Logan's head shot up quickly. He gave James a dirty death glare basically, his eyebrow raising slightly. Oh don't worry Logie, you won't be upset for long.

I made it seem like I was walking towards James, even leaning in slightly to give him the impression that I was. James puckered his lips and moved forward, waiting for our lips to meet. But they never did.

And that is because I moved over to the left, right past Kendall, in front of Logan. His eyes went wide for second before it clicked in his head. That's when he took control and grabbed me by the arms, yanking me to him. His lips came crashing down on mine, the power overwhelming me. His hand looped around my neck too, while the other one held me firmly by my waist. I ended up in his lap, my chest pressed right against his. Logan wasted no time sliding his tongue along my own bottom lip, asking for entrance. I allowed him to, our tongues entangling themselves and battling for control. Of course Logan won, sucking on my tongue and mapping out every inch of my mouth. I moaned quietly against his lips, feeling his hand slide further down my waist very smoothly. He smirked and continued his actions, dominance oozing from every one of his pores.

I was brought back to reality when I heard James yell "This isn't a live porn show!" in an aggravated tone.

Logan pulled his lips away from mine, opening his eyes and giving me a crooked smile. Ah I see his dimples up close and personal again oh my that's sexy. His eyes are a darker shade too, eyeing over my face and body and oh… Oh. OH. HE'S ATTRACTED TO ME. LOGAN MITCHELL IS ATTRACTED TO ME. I KNOW THAT LOOK. HE'S GOT LUST RUNNING THROUGH HIS VEINS RIGHT NOW. Shit his friends are around us I'd take his hand and lead him to my bedroom but they'd still be in the apartment. Guess they'll be nothing happening any time soon…

DAMN IT THIS IS LIKE ME GETTING COCK BLOCKED IS THAT POSSIBLE FOR A GIRL TO BE? AFTER A KISS LIKE THAT MY SKIN IS BLAZING AND MY BODY IS ON FIRE. I'M SO NEEDY RIGHT NOW I'LL TAKE HIM ON THE GOD DAMN FLOOR.

Kendall whistled and clapped his hands, smirking at us. "Damn, it's getting steamy in here!"

James growled at Logan and squinted his eyes. "You're on my couch, you know..."

"Oh come on, James!" Carlos laughed, shoving him lightly on the shoulder. "You're just jealous that Logan got more action than you!"

"No I'm not!" he quickly defended, glaring at us and turning him to the side like a child.

I grinned and brought my arm around Logan's neck, holding myself in his lap. "Aw, I'm sorry James. But you can always keep yourself busy, you know. There's always your hand."

All three guys joined in on laughing at my joke, stealing looks at James every now and then to see if he was really pissed. Yup, he looks it. Ah I love being a girl. Makes revenge very very sweet.

Hey, it's like estrogen revenge! The one with the ovaries gets the final say. Like if you're on your period, not in the mood, pregnant, etc. Woo hoo I'm the controlling bitch!

"You guys are all jackasses, you know that?" James spat, standing up and smoothing out his jeans.

"Only the finest," Kendall smiled, putting an arm around James. "You know you love us."

"I don't think so," he grumbled, picking up Kendall's arm and tossing it to the side.

"Wow…" I expressed, trying to hide my smirk. "You get offended easily. You're like a little kid."

"That is so not true!" James huffed, crossing his arms in a defense manner.

Logan tightened the grip on my waist and leaned forward, my legs moving to hang between his. "Come on now. Don't even try to deny it. You know you act immature."

"No I don't!"

"And what behavior would this be?" Carlos added in, the humor evident in his voice.

"You shut up over there." James shook his finger at Carlos and glared at him.

"I'm right next to you!"

"Well just shut up, okay!"

"Why? It's just a comment!"

"Cause I said so, that's why!"

I kept turning my head back and forth to listen to the two of them bickering. Well, beginning to. Rolling my eyes, I commented "You two are worse than two girls going at it! Why don't you both just shut up?"

James cocked an eyebrow at me, something mischievous glistening in his eyes. "Make me."

Wow, like I didn't expect that line or anything. Reaching around Kendall, I smacked James in the arm and grinned as he held the spot where I hit. "What the fuck?" he swore, rubbing the area. "Do you like hitting me or something?"

"It's called revenge," I told him, smiling ear to ear. He scowled and fixed himself to face straight ahead, not even looking at me anymore. Hm, someone's acting like a child. Cough cough not JAMES or anything… Guess I need a cough drop for that cough of mine. Ahaha I made myself laugh. That's pretty pathetic now that I think about it…

"I find it amusing, I must say," Kendall noted, crossing his ankle over his knee.

I decided just to sit there on Logan's lap and chill, hanging out like one of the boys. Thankfully there weren't any more video games or pizza, so no broken bones or squished pizza. HELL YEAH!

As I was watching the guys (psh not awkward or anything…), I felt Logan's breath right against my ear. "So, who do you think is better?" he asked in a low tone, the air creating goosebumps over my body.

"I'm not telling you," I giggled, my hair falling in front of my face. Hey, now's a time to act cute! I'm freaking sitting on his lap, I might as well flirt or do something! Wait I can't do that people are around DAMN IT MAYBE NEXT TIME.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that answer will be me," he whispered, licking the shell of my ear quickly before nuzzling his nose in my hair. "Your hair smells good, you know that?"

I was still trying to process what that sexy sneaky bastard did that I didn't even hear him. I was just frozen on his lap not able to form words for probably a minute or so. So instead of trying to fight anything I dug my face in the crook of Logan's neck and closed my eyes, listening to what the other guys were saying.

"Hey look, you two wore her out already!" Carlos laughed, probably pointing at me or something." Ugh I would usually say something but I don't feel like lifting my head wah.

"_But we're just getting started…_" Kendall sang, chuckling to himself. Of course he'd laugh at his own joke. That's a little sad. Wait, I do that. NEVERMIND IT'S OKAY TO DO THAT WE'RE SPECIAL PEOPLE.

"It _had_ to have been because of me," James bragged, his confidence coming back.

"Nope, it's because of my tongue action." Damn Logan, I love this side of you. I'm practically sleeping on you and you have no shame admitting how good your skills are.

I heard James gasp, the room going quiet for a few seconds afterward. "You got tongue?"

"Oh yeah. And a whole lot of it…" And after that I passed out. Well not technically but I fell asleep like a lazy ass. Couldn't even hear the rest of the conversation DAMN maybe next time when I'm not so tired…

* * *

I woke up to a loud knocking on the door, causing me to shift my body. I instantly felt Logan's arm hold me securely, making sure I didn't go anywhere. Lifting my head off his shoulder, I yawned and opened my eyes slowly, noticing that none of the other guys were on the couch anymore. "Wha- where did they go?" I groggily spoke, my head turning to look around.

"Well good afternoon to you sleepyhead," Logan laughed, his other hand moving to brush the wisps of hair out of my face.

"What time is it?" I questioned, my eyes adjusting to the brightness again.

"About 4 o'clock."

"How long was I out?"

"Oh about two hours…" Logan answered, sounding casual.

I sat up quickly and straightened my back, shocked at the amount of time I was asleep. "Oh my god I am SO sorry, Logan! I guess I was tired and comfortable and kinda dozed off without knowing I would be out that long and I hope you aren't mad with me or-"

"Sabrina, you're rambling," Logan smirked, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "It's fine. I'm not mad or anything. I actually liked it."

"Oh…" Yeah that's all I can say right now since I'm tired. But I think Logan's hinting that maybe there's something going on between us? I don't know but I hope there is cause it would be pretty awkward if I'm still sitting on his lap and he didn't like me.

"Was I comfortable enough for you?"

Just as I was about to answer the pounding on the door got louder. Oh yeah, there's something knocking on the door. Oops. Well more like someone I guess. Sliding off of Logan's lap, I told him "I'll get it." Aw wow now I'm cold Logan was so warm and comfy and UGH WHOEVER IS AT THE FUCKING DOOR BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR INTERRUPTING MY UNCLEAR CUDDLE TIME OR ELSE SOMEONE IS GETTING CHEWED A NEW ASSHOLE

Obviously not literally but you know the saying right…

Well anyway, I walked to the door and opened it, seeing a girl standing in front of me with a not so happy face. Hm, there's a girl. Time to see if she's my competition. Hm, shoulder length brown hair, big brown eyes, tan skin, damn she's got toned arms and curves UGH I HAVE TO GET TO THE GYM SHE'S TALLER THAN ME TOO HOW THE HELL DO I COMPARE TO THIS?

"Where's Ken- Who the hell are you?" the girl asked, scanning over me with her eyes, probably to determine if I'm a threat. Well I wore my cute outfit today with make up so hopefully I do look pretty enough to be considered one. Wait no she looks like she's going to whoop my ass nevermind I'll go change into sweats so she doesn't kill me.

"Um I'm Sabrina…"

"And what are you doing in James' apartment?"

"I live here…"

"WHAT?" the girl yelled, shoving past me and stepping in the apartment, not even spotting Logan on the couch. Oh hell no bitch nobody shoves me I smacked James because of that I'm not afraid to smack you too. "JAMES GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Not even a second later James was running down the hall, stopping in his tracks when he saw the girl in front of him. "Mindy?"

And here comes Kendall right after, running right into James and nearly knocking him off. "What the hell is go- Mindy?" Hm, someone sounds surprised…

"KENNY!" the girl squealed, wait it's Mindy ooh I'm sorry, running around James to squeeze him in her arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Kendall smiled, rubbing her back and rocking her in the hug slowly. His eyes still looked wide, though, like he was processing everything. "I thought you were still filming…?"

"Finished early," Mindy grinned, looking up at Kendall and standing on her tip toes to press her forehead against his. Then they proceeded to start making out in front of us, probably forgetting there was anyone else around.

James sighed and moved to the side, away from what I'm guessing to be the happy loving couple. "Is this make out central or something?" he groaned, walking over to Logan.

The two horny lovebirds pulled away and smiled at each other, looking into one another's eyes for a couple more seconds before turning to me. Mindy pointed at me and cocked an eyebrow, questioning "Who's this girl?" in a not so nice tone.

"That's Sabrina… James' roommate," Kendall spoke to her, rubbing her arms and holding her against his chest.

"Oh… really?" She had a puzzled look on her face, her eyes going back and forth between the two guys. Then they wandered over to the living room where Logan was sitting, frozen still and staying out of the yelling. "Hey Logan!"

"Hey Mindy… Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah… So uh… This is James' roommate?" she asked, tilting her head to me.

"I have a name you know… And it's Sabrina," I informed Mindy, crossing my arms and staring at her.

"Fiesty…" she commented, walking out of Kendall's grasp and nodding her head. "I can work with that. Mindy Kramer. Actress."

"Sabrina Davis. Aspiring actress." Hm, maybe this girl isn't so bad she's not pissed with me anymore. At least I think…

"Nice to meet you," she greeted me, holding out her hand. "Sorry about earlier, I can be the jealous type." I joined her hand and shook it, giving a friendly smile.

"No… really?" Kendall pretended to act surprised, which cost him a slap on his bicep from his girlfriend. "OW! What was that for, babe?"

"Oh you know why, Knight." Hey, she's a little spitfire like me! Yay I can see a friendship here.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caused me to turn my head, seeing Carlos walk out of the bathroom zippering his fly. He put on the brakes as soon as he saw everyone in the kitchen and living room area. "Did I miss something?" he asked, inching his way into the area and spotting Mindy in front of me. "MINDY!"

"CARLITOS!" Mindy exclaimed, turning around with open arms to which Carlos fell right into. "How's my favorite cousin doing?" Oh, cousin. Now I see how Mindy and Kendall met.

WAIT A MINUTE. KENDALL IS DATING SOMEONE AND HE WAS MAKING SEXUAL COMMENTS ABOUT ME? UM HELL NO BUDDY I'M GETTING YOU BACK FOR THAT AND USING YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO HELP ME.

"Great! You've been gone for so long! Kendork over here was practically balling his eyes out every night with you gone."

"Two years with the girl and you think he'd act a little more mature…" James remarked, walking in the kitchen to get something to drink.

Oh well now. Two years with her, huh? And I see no ring on the finger. Hm, time for a little payback. "Hey Kendall, why haven't you put a ring on it?" I piped up, kinking an eyebrow. "I can help you pick one out if you'd like. Strawberry or blue raspberry?"

I held in a laugh as I watched Kendall's face turn pale white. "Uh… Well… I'm only uh… And she's just…"

"You don't have an answer, do you?" Mindy crossed her arms and gave Kendall "the look". Oh that boy better run.

"No."

"Well that settles it then," Mindy retorted, walking away from Kendall and over to me. Linking my arm with hers, she proposed "How about you and I go do some shopping? We can get to know each other better and leave these losers with nothing to do."

"They can pick out rings," I smirked, gesturing to the remaining Ring Pops on the living room coffee table. "There's quite a selection."

"Ah, yes" Mindy agreed, pausing for a second as I opened the apartment door again and held it open for us. "Well, on a more serious note, this place better be clean by the time we get back or else there'll be consequences."

"Baby, how are supposed to clean this all in like an hour?" Kendall whined, his shoulders sulking.

Mindy chuckled and led us further out the door, holding it ajar with her foot to shout "Well you better find a way or else no blowjobs for a month!" before letting it slam.

Not even a second later, we heard Kendall's voice loud and clear from the other side of the door. "You heard her, boys! CLEAN!"

* * *

Returning back to the apartment with two armfuls of stuff is harder than it looks. Luckily Mindy left all her bags in her car so she was able to help me with all mine. Yeah I might have a little bit of a shopping addiction. And I have no job at the moment either, but Mindy's helping me with that.

"But yeah, just let me know whenever you're open and I can help arrange an audition for you," Mindy said in back of me, making sure I didn't drop anything climbing the steps. You don't really think about weight or steps when you see oh about five cute pairs of shoes you need to have.

"Sure thing. I know starting Monday I'm going to be open. Well I want to search for a smaller job to help pay for stuff like this shopping trip but I have to figure all that out."

"That's fine. I don't mind at all. I just finished up my movie so I've got some time to help."

"Well thank you then. You're such a big help to me right now."

"It's all about the people you know," Mindy laughed, stepping to the side when she noticed I was in front of the door. "Let me get that for you."

"Thank you," I told her, noticing that the apartment was in fact clean. There was nothing on the floor or in my eyesight that looked like trash. "Hey, they listened to you!"

"Oh they know better. Especially Kendall. When I mean no blowjobs, I mean no blowjobs."

"The power is in the woman!" I proclaimed, raising my arms full of shopping bags as I made my way down the hall into my room to drop off my bags.

Standing in my room, I realized it was all too quiet. Tip toeing out into the hallway again, I stayed back and watched as Mindy went into the living room and motioned for me to follow. That's when I saw James and Kendall passed out on the couch, mouths hanging open and shirts all dirty from cleaning. Logan and Carlos were nowhere to be found, so Mindy and I gave each other a sneaky grin. Oh hell yeah, we're going to mess with them.

"Hold on one second," I mouthed to Mindy, holding my finger up. Going back down the hall, I filled a quick bag with some make-up and nail polish before coming back out.

Mindy's face turned into a giant open grin as she saw what I had in my hands. As quiet as we could be, we each stood next to one guy and chose our weapons of choice. For me it was some red blush, bright pink lipstick, shimmery white eye shadow and black mascara. Mindy decided to choose bright red lipstick and pink nail polish instead.

I lifted off the cover of the lipstick and began to paint James' lip, watching him very closely if he decided to move. Mindy gently held Kendall's hand in hers as she started to paint his pretty little thumb with polish. After I finished the lipstick, I moved to his cheeks and heavily put on the blush. All the time I was trying not to burst out laughing, so I just bit my lip really hard and hoped for the best.

Watching Mindy wasn't helping much either. With each finger she would paint, she'd bend the finger up a little and blow on it, making sure they were perfectly manicured. She finished one hand just as I finished up James' blush. Then it was time for the eye shadow. Dabbing it on the little brush, I applied the shadow very gently without much pressure. Moving onto the second eye, I did the same thing and pulled away when finally done. Mindy put on the final touch of lipstick to Kendall's lips before scurrying away with me and giggling up a storm.

We pulled out our iPhones and shifted over back in front of them, making sure the flash was on. Nodding my head at Mindy, I whispered "On the count of three. One, two, THREE!"

CLICK FLASH WHATEVER NOISES OUR CAMERAS MAKE I DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THAT BUT THE PICTURE IS TAKEN!

The minute the flash hit their faces, James and Kendall stirred in their spots and opened their eyes, blinking them to clear their vision. Their pupils widened just as they saw us, sitting us and clearing their throats.

"We were just… chilling on the couch," James tried to say casually, resting his elbow on the arm rest.

"You two ladies worn out cleaning?" Mindy giggled, a hand covering her mouth to stop any laughing fit that was about to come out.

Kendall shook his head and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Oh nothing…" I grinned, turning my back to them to laugh the best I could without them noticing.

Mindy and I were holding onto each other to stable ourselves, jumping slightly when we heard the apartment door open again. It was Carlos and Logan walking through with Starbucks trays in their hands. "Hey, we got the coff- Oh my fucking god…" Logan bit his lip and clearly looked like he was fighting a laugh. I could tell because of the way his dimples popped.

Carlos, on the other hand, didn't even bother to cover up any laughs. He broke into a hysterical fight, tears forming in the corner of his eyes from how hard he was laughing. "Nice look," he managed to get out, resting the coffees on the counter and hunching over to calm himself down.

"What the fuck are you two laughing at?" James swore, the anger clear in his tone.

"You!" Logan replied, sipping the drink in his hand and leaning his back against the door frame.

Instantly the two guys sat up, running to the bathroom to look at themselves in the mirror. The four of us in the living room area kept silent, waiting to hear their response.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"MINDY!"

And cue the laughter. I started to laugh so hard I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach and rolling around like a lunatic. Mindy followed short after, boosting herself up on her hands and knees so she wouldn't collapse from all the laughing. Carlos still remained on the counter, his laugh turning into a high pitched squeak when he heard the guys yell. And Logan, well he shut the door and make sure to tape the whole damn thing from the bathroom.

We could hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer as Mindy and I gathered ourselves together again on the floor. Carlos died down his laughing, finally facing us again and wiping around his eyes from all the water. Logan let out a small chuckle and pointed his phone right at the guys, catching every single action they had.

James was the first to speak, his feet inches away from my body on the floor. "Whose fucking idea was this?" he growled.

Mindy and I stood up from the floor and high fived each other, giving a small hip bump before draping an arm around our shoulders. "We did," I announced, tilting my head like a cocky little bitch.

"And why did you?" James continued, his face getting a few inches to mine.

I couldn't keep it in. I tried clamping down on my bottom lip to silence myself, but it was too funny. James' face right in front of mine with the make-up made me lose it again. "Cause white looks good on you," I burst out, using the back of my hand to cover my mouth after.

Kendall grumbled and peered down at his nails, curling the ends of his fingers to see the polish. "You two are bad together," he noted, his eyes glaring at us.

Mindy rubbed my shoulder and smiled at Kendall, giving me a wink. "I think we work well together, don't you?"

"Oh yes I do."

"Oh god this is too much," Carlos sighed, that smile never leaving his face. Clearly he's the one who gets the best kick out of everything.

Logan stopped the video and brought his hand down, walking over to me and patting the area left on my shoulder. "Good job," he complimented, letting his hand linger just a little longer before brushing it off. The tickle of his fingers sent a tingling sensation shooting down my body, forcing me to use every muscle to stop myself from attacking him with my mouth. "You two look so pretty. What do we have here, Kames?"

James' jaw clenched as he looked straight at me, giving me a pretty obvious death glare. "You are so going down…"

Oh shit now I should be scared.


End file.
